


Smitten

by nymqhadora



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, Kinktober 2019, Mild Blood, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Petyr Baelish is His Own Warning, Smut, mentions of abuse, mentions of criminal activity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: Sansa has come to realize that she has certain tastes when it comes to who she's attracted to. Not able to find someone to help her with her needs she turns to a dating app.
Relationships: Harrold Hardyng/Sansa Stark (minor), Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505471
Comments: 108
Kudos: 323





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2019  
> Oct 23 - Nipple Play

Sansa looked at her phone nervously. She questioned her sanity for a moment before pushing her nerves away and steeling herself. 

_He just wants to meet. He knows I’m on my period. He just wants to see if we’re compatible. It’s fine. He said he understands discretion. It doesn’t matter that he’s one of the richest and scariest men in Westeros. Or that he’s Joffrey’s grandfather. Joffrey dumped me. None of those details matter._

Sansa groaned and set her phone aside. She wasn’t a virgin. A quick and awkward tryst with a boy in her Economics class made sure of that. Sansa still regretted the encounter if only because it wasn’t what she had imagined when losing her maidenhood. When Joffrey dumped her for her best friend Margaery, she had just wanted to get it over with. Joffrey had bugged her incessantly about it but it never felt like the right time. She would admit that she blamed keeping her maidenhood as the reason he had broken up with her. She knew all too well that Margaery had _experience._

But this was a different kind of recklessness. She had been at university for two years and in that time she had come across all manners of boy and man. But they all proved to be...inadequate. Their kisses felt wrong, their groping hands felt wrong, and even the brief moment with Professor Baelish had been wrong. Sansa realized that she preferred older men and she tried not to read too much into it.

It was the way Sandor Clegane, Arya’s Fencing Instructor, looked at her. And when she lied in bed imagining how his hands would feel, her frustration grew. But he never did more than look and Sansa didn't have the nerve to approach him. 

It was the way Stannis Baratheon, brother to her father’s best friend, seemed to take command of any room he entered. He had come to one of her classes once as a guest speaker. She squirmed in her seat imagining him taking control in the bedroom. She had to draw her eyes away from the crotch of his pants suit lest she gives herself away. Alas, she knew that not only was he widowed but he was dating a rather beautiful redhead. 

Sansa had lamented that the men she seemed attracted to just weren’t in her reach. And then inspiration struck. One of her classmates had gushed about how she met an older man through a dating app. Walda Frey was nice enough but they were acquaintances at best. She was friendly with her friend Jeyne, though, and thus Sansa learned of Smit.

“ _Get smit(ten) with one of our matches! Get Smitty!”_

Sansa had cringed at the advertisement. It was an app that matched you based on your preferences. And yes, they catered to a wide repertoire of preferences. Walda wouldn’t say who, since the app was also known for its discretion, but she had relented that he was from the North. Sansa had cringed thinking of all the older men she knew back home. None of them attracted her. But she was happy for the Frey girl. 

Sansa hadn’t been planning on using the app but she was at her wit’s end. She wanted to get laid. She wanted a relationship and while important, that could come second. She had fought with herself on the matter. She was raised differently but she couldn’t deny that much of her time was dominated by her schooling and her internship at Baratheon Industries. Another reason she was at her wit's end. Seeing Stannis Baratheon on a nearly weekly basis was enough to drive her nearly mad. He never looked at her twice. And while Sansa wasn’t trying to make him look, it still slightly bruised her ego. Everyone else looked twice! She didn’t have time to go out looking for a date. Not to mention the scarcity of her particular preference. How many decent older men did you find in a cafe or club and was single? 

Sansa had succumbed to the temptation and signed up. The questions were extensive and proclivities vast. She had to spend several days contemplating what she wanted. Did she like BDSM? Did she like pet play? She had to look up several of the preferences and was shocked at how diverse the bedroom could be. Then came the option of whether she was looking for “fun” or “more”. And that stumped her. Was she ready for more?

After a week of contemplation and filling out the extensive application, she was grateful there was a third option that was mere “maybe”. Meaning yes, she wanted fun, but she wasn’t opposed to the idea of _maybe_ more.

And so the wait began. It was several days later that Sansa received three possible options. They wouldn’t know they were an option unless Sansa accepted them and even then they might not choose her. And she always had the option of not accepting any of them at which point she would be presented with other options. So, Sansa settled in with a glass of wine and contemplated her choices. 

The first option was a man in his mid-thirties by the name of Willas Tyrell. She had stared at the screen in shock and slight horror. This was Margaery’s older brother. She had met him once and while handsome he hadn’t caught her interest. Not to mention she wasn’t on speaking terms with Margaery. She hurriedly rejected and moved on. 

The second option had her finishing her glass and second-guessing the app. She stared at a picture of Robert Baratheon, her father’s best friend. She couldn’t believe he was using the app. Last she heard he had a steady supply of mistresses and wasn’t he married? She was losing hope. Why were they both looking for someone younger? She shook her head, not wanting to think about it, and moved on.

The third option had her biting her lip in contemplation. For several moments she wasn’t quite sure if it was real. Everyone knew that Tywin Lannister, head of the Lannister family, had been entirely devoted to his late wife Joanna. And to everyone’s knowledge, he never looked at another woman. So Sansa sat, with an empty glass, staring at the picture of the Old Lion. Isn’t that what she heard people call him? He was older, older than her father. She never had the chance to meet him when she was dating Joffrey because he was always busy, but she had always been curious. Was he as intense as everyone claimed?

She tried to imagine what being intimate with him would be like but the fantasy was incomplete, not having met him in real life. And while she could just move on, she couldn’t bring herself to. Before she could think about it or lose her nerve, she accepted. She let out a breath and pushed away her phone. She got up to refill her glass and decided to watch a movie.

She decided to wait before looking at more candidates. Maybe he would accept her.

. . .

Sansa woke up to a full bladder and a slight pain in her abdomen. She groggily made her way to the bathroom and groaned when she realized she got her period. 

_Just great! I might finally get the chance to have sex and I get my period!_

She made a small breakfast for herself and took some painkillers already feeling the looming discomfort of some serious cramps. She picked up her phone and nearly dropped it. She had a message from Tywin Lannister.

**T: When can we meet?**

Sansa frowned at the message.

_That was it?_

He didn’t even bother to introduce himself or ask any important questions. Like are you clean? Are you on birth control? Or anything? Sansa huffed and thought of what to write back.

**S: My name is Sansa. Nice to meet you too.**

She drank some water and then groaned. If she told him she was on her period would he just move on? She was irritated, yes, but she still wanted to see where it would go.

**T: Tywin. I am a busy man, Sansa. I don’t have time for pleasantries or small talk. I have needs like every other man and would like to get on with it.**

Sansa was tempted to just cancel everything. He was being rude and impatient. But she just thought of more worrying thoughts. He knew who she was and knew what she was looking for. If she did something to upset him would he expose her? She cursed herself for not thinking things through and tried to think of what to say. She sighed and supposed the best course would be to explain her predicament and see what he would say.

**S: I’m on my period.**

She grimaced as she sent it. It was blunt and to the point but maybe she should have said something more? It was a few minutes before he replied.

**T: Unfortunate.**

She scoffed and was tempted to throw her phone. She knew it was unfortunate.

**T: I would still like to meet.**

Sansa stared at her phone in horror. Did he want to have sex with her while she was on her period? She imagined all the blood and had to fight back some nausea. He couldn’t be serious.

**T: Not for sex. I want to know whether or not we are compatible.**

She sighed in relief. It wasn’t the worst idea. Maybe they could kiss or something to see if there was any lust or passion. She moved to reply.

**T: How does this evening sound? Maybe around six?**

Sansa paused and considered it.

**S: Six it is.**

**T: Your address?**

Sansa bit her lip. Did she want him to know where she lived? She thought better of it and told him the address of the school’s library. It was break and not many people would be around. 

**T: I’m sure you understand that discretion is key. I’ll have a non-disclosure agreement drawn up.**

The conversation ended and Sansa couldn’t quite believe what had happened. Did she just agree to meet Tywin Lannister? She hoped the agreement went both ways. She would probably die from embarrassment if it got out that Sansa Stark preferred older men.

. . .

Sansa stood outside the University library fidgeting with her purse while she waited. She opted to wear jeans, a floral blouse that showed off her cleavage, and a comfortable cardigan. She wore her hair down and light makeup. She probably would have worn something more provocative if she wasn’t cramping and longing for her bed. She shivered in the cool air and wondered, once again, if what she was doing was a good idea.

Before she could think too long on it, a sleek SUV pulled up. The side door opened and peering inside she saw Tywin Lannister. She quickly looked around before getting in the car. The driver drove off and she was left sitting next to the intimidating patriarch. They were silent for a moment before Tywin cleared his throat.

“Would you like to go somewhere to talk or would you rather stay in the car?” He asked. She panicked at the question. Did he mean somewhere public or private? She wasn’t sure either was a good idea.

“The car is fine,” she tried not to sound nervous but she could still hear it in her voice. She cringed and saw him nod. 

“Just drive,” he said to the driver before pressing a button that brought up the partition. He reached into a briefcase and pulled out several papers. “I need you to sign these before we proceed. These are temporary. If things go well then we’ll have a sit down to write out a more comprehensive NDA. It’s very simple. It says that everything that happens and has happened will remain between us. Neither of us will disclose anything to anyone.” Sansa nodded and looked over the papers he handed her. They looked simple and straightforward so she took the pen he offered and signed. He tucked the papers away and then moved in his seat so that he was facing her. He looked her over with a scrutinization that made her squirm. He seemed to come to some conclusion. “You’re beautiful.” 

Sansa blushed and moved to face him as well.

“Thank you,” she replied. His stare made goosebumps break out over her arms. They looked at one another and he leaned in.

“May I?” he asked surprisingly polite. Sansa nodded and leaned in as well. Their lips met and Sansa could have sworn there was a direct connection between her lips and her other lips. He quickly took control of the kiss and she had never quite felt anything like it. He knew what he was doing and it was easy to follow his lead. The kiss was both sweet and consuming. She felt herself lean into him so that her chest met his. She wanted more and it was with some disappointment that he pulled away to look at her.

Their eyes met. His eyes had darkened and Sansa saw her own need reflected in his.

“You’ll do.” She was going to object to the blatant remark when he suddenly kissed her again. They moved with more fervor and Sansa wanted nothing more than for him to touch her. He was making her feel things she hadn’t felt before. Is this what it was like? Suddenly feeling bold, Sansa took his hand and led it to her breast. He took the hint and kneaded at her. She groaned at the feeling. They parted only for him to pull down her shirt so that it was bunched below her bra. She was surprised at his brazen action but couldn’t deny that it also excited her. “Show me.” His voice was slightly breathy and Sansa complied. She pulled the cups of her bra down so that her breasts were on display. He looked at her hungrily and then he was touching her. 

Sansa moaned at the feeling. He was groping her breasts and then took her nipple between his fingers and tugged. She made a loud whimpered sound that made her blush more. Her pussy clenched in need and she couldn’t tell if she felt wet because she was aroused or because she was bleeding. He seemed to like her sounds for he grinned and then he leaned down so that he captured her left nipple in his mouth. Sansa was sure that if he kept touching her she would be more than willing for him to take her regardless of her period. 

He suckled at her like she imagined a baby would and marveled at how it made pleasure tingle down her spine to her wet center. She carded her fingers through his hair and couldn’t help the moans that spilled from her mouth. He pulled on her nipple with his teeth and Sansa understood how some women could orgasm from just this. He released her and she shivered as her wet nipple was exposed to the cool air of the car. He kissed her again with more force and then he was undoing his pants. Sansa’s only thought was that she wanted to see it, she wanted to see his cock. 

He pulled it out and Sansa felt her clench again at the size. He truly was quite big and Sansa wondered what that would feel like. Harry, the one who took her virginity, hadn’t been that big. He stroked his cock several times while just looking at her and her exposed breasts.

“Do you want to touch it?” he asked. She couldn’t quite find her voice and so she just nodded. She reached for his cock and he let go. Her first thought was that he was hard and quite smooth. She wrapped her hand around him and thought the warmth of his cock was pleasant. The whole act felt dirty and she couldn’t ignore the thrill that went through her. 

_Why did I have to get my damn period?_

Sansa wanted to huff in frustration but thought it would be uncomely so instead, she leaned over to take him in her mouth. She could tell he hadn’t been expecting it because the sudden motion had him letting out a rather loud groan. She suckled at the head of his cock for a while and then tried to go as deep as she could but couldn’t quite manage it. She hadn’t done it before but she decided she quite liked it. It was nice knowing that she could make a man like Tywin Lannister moan loudly just by putting her mouth on him. 

She pulled away and was taken aback when he suddenly kissed her. She thought he wouldn’t seeing as where her mouth had just been but he was unapologetic for his assault on her lips and Sansa appreciated it. Suddenly his hand was at her waist and then the button of her jeans. She panted against him as he undid the button and pulled her zipper down. What was he doing? He plunged his hand down her front.

“Wait,” she gasped as his fingers were suddenly against her clit. He rubbed at her and she nearly jumped at the sensation. It was different when it was someone else and while she wanted to come she didn’t think she could. All she could think about was how he probably had blood on his fingers. She moaned while he sucked at her neck. 

A little bit of time passed where he seemed to want her to come but she couldn’t quite reach her peak. She took a moment to take hold of his cock to take his attention away from his task. She tightened her grip a little and then steadily started to stroke him. He moved his hips in rhythm with her strokes and she could feel him getting closer to his climax. She hoped it would distract him from her and a couple of strokes later she got what she wanted. He came, not exactly in spurts, but on her hand. It reminded her of a melted ice cream cone. He groaned against her neck and stopped his onslaught in her pants.

They broke apart. She took her hand away and he pulled his hand out of her pants. She grimaced at the amount of blood on his hand but he didn’t even seem to blink. He just pulled out a handkerchief and wiped it away. He pulled out another one and handed it to her. She took it with her other hand and then looked at the mess on her fingers. She was suddenly overcome with the urge to taste him. So without even thinking about how it would look she brought her hand to her mouth and licked his come. She heard a guttural groan come from him and she looked at him only for him to shake his head at her. He seemed to find it amusing but she caught the way his cock twitched at the display. He tucked himself away while Sansa cleaned off the rest of his essence. She fixed her pants, bra, and shirt. 

“I think it’s safe to say that we are, in fact, compatible,” she tried to sound confident but her voice came out a little shaky. She was still unfulfilled and while it wasn’t exactly his fault, she was dying for release. She wanted her period to go away so she could take him properly. Her core clenched at the thought.

“Yes, I think so too.” They looked at each other for several moments before the car stopped. Sansa glanced at the tinted window only to see that they were back at the university library. “I’ll be in touch. I would like to know the moment your period is over.” It was delivered as a stern command but Sansa just smiled at him. She noticed the slight twitch of his lips and then she climbed out of the car. 

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I've had writer's block for so long, it's insane. And I hate it. I finally got some inspiration and momentum.  
> Anyways, this pairing probably isn't for everyone but I've read some great stories with this pairing and decided to have a go at it.  
> And yes, I am determined to finish Kinktober.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's still on her period.

Three days passed since she saw Tywin and Sansa still had her period. She squirmed in her seat and cursed her cycle. She was flowing heavier than usual and it was draining her. She spent a lot of her time in bed when she should have been studying. Classes would start again soon and all she had managed to do was take some meager notes. She sighed heavily and tried to focus on her textbook. She was in the library, hoping that the change in scenery would help her resist the pull of her bed, but she couldn’t concentrate.

Her mind kept drifting to what happened with Tywin. Harry didn’t touch her like that. Their tryst had been quick and not nearly as pleasurable as she knew it could be. But her brief moment with Tywin had been infinitely better. His touch had illicit such wanton reactions from her that her cheeks flamed whenever she thought of it. The fact that she _wanted_ his cock in her at such inopportune times of the day was starting to drive her a little crazy. She was _horny_ and it was proving to be incredibly inconvenient. 

She sighed and closed her textbook. She wasn’t going to get anything done and she might as well go home. She was attending a charity event the next evening that her family had been invited to, and she still needed to get her outfit picked out. Not to mention the slight bout of anxiety she felt wondering if Tywin would be in attendance. She didn’t want to ask him and seem like she was eager for his company. He hadn’t messaged her other than to send her a copy of the NDA she signed. They were just going to have sex, he hadn’t said anything about a relationship…

“Hey.” Sansa looked up and forced a smile.

“Hi, Harry,” she replied. She desperately wished she left earlier. She had avoided Harry ever since their last encounter.

“Haven’t seen you in a while,” he said sitting down. She tried not to frown at the way he invited himself into her space and instead focused on packing her textbook into her bag.

“I’ve been busy. I was just on my way out actually,” she said. He was smiling at her in a way she didn’t like.

“Well, why don’t we go out for a drink. It’s break! You should be having fun not spending your time in the library,” he said. Sansa wanted to retort that _he_ was in the library but instead she smiled at him and shook her head.

“No, I’m fine, thank you. I have plans tomorrow and would rather get some sleep.” She stood and picked up her bag hoping he would take the hint but he stood with her.

“Why don’t I walk you home?” He asked. That was the last thing she wanted. He didn’t know where she lived and their encounter had taken place in his dorm. 

“I was going to meet Jeyne for dinner and head home after,” she said hoping he would believe her. Jeyne had gone back North for the break. He put his hands in his pockets.

“Well, I’ll just walk you out then,” he said walking around her and gesturing towards the exit. She followed him reluctantly. There was something about Harry after they had sex that made her feel nervous. She made it as clear as possible that it was a one-time thing before they did it but he still looked at her like she belonged to him and it unnerved her. It wasn’t like he was pining over her. Harry had a reputation even before they had sex. And that reputation hadn’t diminished after their little tryst. 

“It was nice seeing you again, Harry,” she said as they walked outside. He grinned at her and they just stood there awkwardly.

“Yeah, it was nice seeing you too,” he said looking oddly like an overeager schoolboy. Sansa wondered at her decision to bed him. He was handsome, sure, but nothing about him appealed to her. She found herself comparing him to the Lannister patriarch frequently and she couldn’t imagine letting Harry touch her again not when she knew how good it could be with someone older like Tywin. 

She walked in the opposite direction of her apartment towards the restaurant that she frequented with Jeyne and figured she mind as well as order takeout. 

. . .

Getting ready for the charity event was more of a chore than usual. Sansa’s period was finally going away but she still felt exhausted and pinning her hair into an intricate bun was more work than it was worth. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and let out a sigh. It wasn’t her best work but it would do. She was dreading the function if only because she knew that Margaery would be in attendance. For once, Sansa was glad Arya would be going. She never got along with her younger sister but lately, things were more amicable and Arya had never liked Margaery. 

She grabbed a sparkly black clutch and hurried out of her apartment. Her parent’s car was waiting downstairs. She loved her parents but they still insisted they attend these things as a family and sitting in her family’s Towncar often meant being squashed against the window while Arya fidgeted with whatever outfit her mother had managed to wrangle her into. 

She opened the door to the sleek black car and jammed herself into the seat. Her parents were in conversation and stopped briefly to welcome her warmly before they went back to it. Sansa wondered what was so important but didn’t have time to dwell on it before Arya was picking at the pins in her hair.

“Arya!” she exclaimed when a single curl slipped from the careful place she had pinned it. Arya snickered and that’s when Sansa noticed that she wasn’t wearing a dress but a rather nice pantsuit that suited her better. She looked at her sister appreciatively and couldn’t be too mad at her not when she looked so pretty. “Arya, you look so pretty!” Her sister scrunched up her nose at the compliment but at least she stopped picking at Sansa’s hair.

Bran was away at a private school north of the Wall and usually opted not to attend these events. He could get away with it because of the distance. Rickon was still too young for most parties and it was a hassle to get him into a suit anyways. Sansa knew her mother was more lenient with her younger brothers. Her older brothers still had to attend but Robb and Jon had their own cars. When Sansa became of age she had a choice, her parents could get her a car or pay for an apartment. Sansa had chosen the apartment and it was times like these that she regretted it but she was used to public transportation and walking. She decided it wasn’t too bad and besides Arya was starting to act her age and that meant she was only slightly more tolerable.

She chewed on her bottom lip as they approached the venue. She didn’t know what to expect and she silently wished Jeyne was still around. Sansa didn’t have many friends. She’d had plenty when she was still friends with Margaery but after everything that happened most of them chose Margaery over her. It still stung to think about it. 

They piled out of the car and Sansa did her best to smile and shake hands with those her mother introduced her to but after twenty minutes she was eager for a drink. She grabbed a flute of champagne and was making her way over to Robb and his girlfriend when she spotted Margaery and Joffrey. She turned abruptly in the opposite direction and nearly ran into a solid body. She just managed not to spill her drink but then she was staring at a rather intimidating Tywin Lannister. 

“Miss Stark,” he said sounding way too formal. Sansa felt heat blossoming across her cheeks and she took a small step back to steady herself. She smiled at him and tried not to let her mind wander to how this man had put his hand down her jeans.

“Mr. Lannister,” she replied. Her voice came out way too breathy and she suppressed a cringe as she heard it. He had his signature indifferent look but Sansa thought she detected a hint of amusement in his stare. She took a sip of her champagne. “It’s nice to see you again,” she said before she could think twice of it. She blushed even more and had to force herself to keep his stare and not look down at her shoes. 

“You as well,” he said, his voice just a tad lower so that only she could hear. She couldn’t fight the smile that bloomed on her face but she quickly frowned.

“Grandfather!” She knew that voice. Joffrey walked up to them with Margaery on his arm and Sansa wanted nothing more than to disappear. He was grinning at her maliciously and for a moment she wondered how she ever found him handsome. Tywin was looking at his grandson with something akin to distaste and she briefly wondered at it. Did he know his grandson was an asshole? She couldn’t imagine Tywin Lannister missing anything and supposed maybe he did.

“Sorry if Sansa was bothering you, Grandfather, I’m sure she was just looking for the little kid’s room,” Sansa thought it was a rather poor insult. She had heard Joffrey say worse and wondered if he was holding back because of Tywin. Comparing her to a child wasn’t particularly creative but at least he hadn’t called her a virgin bitch not that it would be exactly accurate. Margaery had the decency to frown but Sansa didn’t care for any of it and apparently neither did Tywin.

“Miss Stark and I were talking about her internship, with Baratheon Industries, the same internship you failed to qualify for,” Tywin gritted out. Sansa tried to hide her shock but wasn’t sure she managed. Tywin knew about her internship? But her thoughts were quickly dashed by the look of outrage on Joffrey’s face. She couldn’t remember ever seeing his face so purple and decided that she quite enjoyed the look. He looked to be struggling between anger and embarrassment. Even Margaery had gone slightly pink and Sansa didn’t fail to notice the way she looked meek and not at all like the outspoken woman she knew. “Stannis Baratheon speaks highly of Miss Stark, you’d do well to follow her example.” Sansa didn’t know if Joffrey was just dumb or arrogant but even she wouldn’t glare at Tywin the way he was. The two Lannister men glared at each other until Margaery pulled on Joffrey’s arm.

“Joffrey, my grandmother’s arrived, why don’t we go say hello.” Joffrey allowed himself to be pulled away but his dark look persisted. Sansa looked at Tywin and noticed the way his jaw was clenched and the look of absolute disdain on his face.

“You dated Joffrey,” he stated. Sansa blinked. Was he asking her?

“Yes,” she replied suddenly wishing she had something a bit stronger. He looked at her intensely and for a moment Sansa thought he was upset with her.

“Miss Stark.” Sansa didn’t have a chance to say anything more before he left her. She watched his figure disappear into the crowd feeling off-balance. She finished her champagne and made her way to Robb. He asked her if something was wrong and she had the presence of mind to shake her head and smile but she didn’t feel fine. She felt raw. Tywin Lannister had a way of making her emotions bend and stretch that left her overwhelmed. Did he find the thought of being with her suddenly distasteful because of Joffrey? 

She was so lost in thought that she didn’t realize her name was being called. She shook herself out of her thoughts and looked up only to come face to face with Harry Hardyng. She suppressed a frown and noticed that he was standing with her aunt Lysa and Professor Baelish. He was holding out his hand for her to shake and she took it absentmindedly. She followed the flow of conversation only barely. Apparently, Harry was close to Professor Baelish and her aunt claimed that she and Baelish were ‘old friends’. She mentally grimaced at the information.

Professor Baelish set her skin on fire and not in a good way. He made her feel like she had hives and the small intimate moment she’d had with him had been almost unbearable. It took her only moments to recognize that she wasn’t comfortable with his attention when previously she had been slightly attracted to it. And the thought that he and Harry were close made her feel sick to her stomach. She quickly excused herself and made her way outside. She needed air.

The party suddenly felt like too much. She wanted to go home. She was uncomfortable and her scalp felt slightly sore from her tight bun, she had been too rough with her hair. She felt a headache coming and she pressed a palm to her forehead to try and will it away.

“You don’t seem to be enjoying yourself,” she whirled around at the voice and tried not to gasp in surprise. It was Tywin. He had followed her into the gardens. Sansa had wanted to get away from the crowds, lights, and _noise_.

“I used to enjoy these kinds of events but lately they haven’t been as exciting,” she confessed turning back around to lean on a nearby fountain. She cursed her period, once again, she felt tired. 

“A pity,” he said moving to stand next to her. She couldn’t contain the snort that escaped her. He had a way with words. He eyed her at the noise and she smiled at him. She hoped he wouldn’t hold it against her but no matter how derisive he sounded she couldn’t help but find it slightly amusing. What had he said when she told him she had her period? That it was unfortunate? And now, when revealing something slightly personal he had succinctly replied with ‘pity’. She didn’t know whether she wanted to slap him or laugh. Though she could admit she had maybe developed a small affinity for dark humor, she blamed Arya. 

“Do...do you still want to…” she didn’t know how to finish her question. It had been bothering her ever since the encounter with Joffrey. Did he still want her? 

“Are you still…”

“Yes, I am.” She didn’t let him finish his question. She blushed at the mention of her period. She looked around them and reaffirmed that they were alone. He nodded at her answer and met her eyes. She had no doubt when she looked at him. He was looking at her the same way he had when her bra had been tucked under her breasts. She instinctively leaned towards him and she watched as his eyes drifted to her lips. She didn’t have a chance to think about it before he was kissing her. The kiss was hungry and she met him with the same intensity. Her core pulsed with need at the contact. He seemed intent on devouring her and she wasn’t sure she had the will to stop him. His hands were on her hips and she would have been scandalized that they were in public if she hadn’t been so needy.

He nipped at her bottom lip and she would have let him have her then and there. This is what she had been missing and wanting. He wasn’t like Harry or Professor Baelish and he was nothing like Joffrey. He knew what she wanted before she did and his touch felt _right_. She moaned against his lips and he pulled away from her. He brought his hand up to push his thumb against her bottom lip. And she opened her mouth on instinct. He breathed deeply for a moment before pulling away from her. She followed him and then forced herself to pull away. He wasn’t looking at her anymore. She blinked several times.

“I trust that answers your question,” he said straightening his already perfectly straight jacket. She smiled to herself then she furrowed her brow as she thought of something he had said earlier.

“Did Mr. Baratheon really talk about me?” She couldn’t help but ask. It had bothered her when he said it. Stannis Baratheon never paid her any attention. She thought maybe he had said it just to get on Joffrey’s nerves but she found herself asking anyways. He looked at her with such heat that she found herself wanting to look away.

“Yes, he did.” She felt her heart skip a bit at the revelation but before she could revel in it he was kissing her again. She moaned at the sensation and the way he wound his arms around her. She wanted him to never let go but he did. He left with such a sudden movement that she was momentarily disoriented. She watched his retreating back and desperately longed for menstrual-free days. 

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I managed to write a second chapter but I'm glad I did! This was fun to write. I think there will be a couple more chapters but I'm not sure when they'll be posted.  
> Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos! I love each and every one of you and I really appreciate it!  
> This one was for tm_writes :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more back story and Sansa is finally off her period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened sooner than I expected.

Rejoining the party, Sansa made her way to the ladies’ room. She fretted at her reflection in the mirror, she was certain that if she went back out there people would know what she had been up to. Or more accurately, that Tywin Lannister had been kissing her in the gardens. She did the best she could but her lips looked swollen and she wasn’t sure there was anything to be done about that. She sighed and tried to push her anxiety down. A group of giggling women pushed into the room as she was leaving and she had to convince herself that they weren’t talking about her. She looked out into the crowd trying to spot her family when a familiar voice spoke next to her.

Sansa hadn’t spoken to Cersei Baratheon since Joffrey broke up with her. It had been another blow to her self esteem. Cersei had been something of a mother figure while she had been with Joff and it had hurt when the Baratheon woman opted to ignore her existence completely when Joffrey broke up with her. It was as if Sansa didn’t matter if she wasn’t with Joffrey. So it was both surprising and daunting that she spoke to her now.

“Hello, Little Dove, was that my father I saw coming from the gardens just before you?” Cersei sipped at a flute of champagne. And for once, Sansa thought something unbecoming, she wondered if Mrs. Baratheon was longing for something stronger like her usual wine. How many times had she seen the Baratheon woman half-drunk at noon while dating Joff? 

Sansa mentally scrambled for a lie. Cersei had seen Tywin leave the gardens before her if she didn’t say something convincing then she would most likely figure out what was going on. 

“I think I heard Mr. Lannister on the phone. I haven’t been feeling that well and needed air.” She said breaking the gaze she held with Joff’s mother and looked back out at the crowd desperate for a reason to leave the conversation. Cersei was silent beside her. Sansa hoped the woman couldn’t tell she was lying and Sansa knew she wasn’t that great at hiding her thoughts or emotions. 

“Professor Baelish has been making it a point to tell anyone who will listen what a great student you are. Something about _private lessons_ ,” Cersei drawled as if she were discussing the weather. Sansa blushed and tried to figure out why Baelish would be saying that. It had been one session where he wanted to ‘help’ her with her research paper. She may have found him attractive before then but the way he flirted and touched her shoulder had been unbearable. She made it a point to avoid being alone with him ever since.

“There you are! Mum wants to know if you want a ride home! Rickon’s sick and we’re leaving,” Arya said pulling on her jacket and scowling. Sansa almost sighed in relief at the interruption. She turned to say goodbye to Cersei but she was already walking away. Sansa frowned at Mrs. Baratheon’s lack of manners but supposed she shouldn’t have been surprised. Arya was standing next to her impatiently and Sansa took the opportunity to leave. 

_Nothing good would come from staying._

The Starks were known for their grand estate in the North, Winterfell, but the Starks also owned a townhouse in King’s Landing. It had taken Sansa’s mother some convincing to get her father to agree to it but when the majority of her children chose schools in the south it had been the tipping point. 

Robb and Jon both wanted to train at Kingsguard Military School. Both were hoping to be stationed in Essos when they finally completed training. Sansa had set her sight on King’s Landing University when she learned that most of the youth in Westeros attended the school. It didn’t hurt that her friend Jeyne was going or that meeting Margaery Tyrell at Model UW had helped secure her decision. 

Arya had wanted to attend a school in Bravos that was world-renowned for their Fencing program but Catelyn Stark refused to let Arya go to school so far away so her little sister settled for the best Fencing program in _Westeros_. Crownlands Prep was well known for their Fencing because their pair of instructors was the unlikeliest duo. Sandor Clegane and Syrio Forel were complete opposites but it was no secret that their differing teaching techniques made the program unique. No matter how much Arya complained about Bravos, Sansa knew she loved it at Crownlands Prep. 

Sansa could have lived at the townhouse but it was 45 minutes to an hour away from the university depending on traffic and she wanted to live near campus.

Her mother was beside herself with worry. Rickon had a fever and Maester Luwin called saying it was probably best if he had his mother. Her father was trying to comfort her mother but Catelyn was always prone to hysterics whenever her children were sick. Sansa wasn’t too worried. She was sure Rickon would be fine in no time, he always was. She was dropped off without fanfare and she eagerly made her way into her apartment. 

She pulled on the pins in her hair and sighed in relief as she massaged her scalp. She slipped out of her dress and pulled on a random tank top and shorts. She was settling into her bed when she heard her phone buzz. She picked it up and nearly dropped it at the message on the screen.

**T: Sleep well.**

Sansa didn’t know what to reply. She could still feel his kiss on her lips. Her bottom lip was still faintly throbbing from the way he nipped at her and she could almost feel the pressure from when he had pushed his thumb against her. She settled onto her side and stared at the message.

She thought of everything that had happened and couldn’t help the excitement that rushed through her as well as the nervousness. She started desperate for a grown man’s attention but something about Tywin Lannister made his attention feel like _more_. Like maybe she was signing up for something she didn’t fully understand. The look in his eyes when she had mentioned Stannis Baratheon was heated and almost...possessive. Sansa had daydreamed about being in a relationship with a man who couldn’t stand the thought of her being with someone else but it was one thing to daydream about it and another to see it. Was Tywin jealous? Or was she reading too much into it? Maybe it was her imagination. Joffrey had always been unbearable to be around when he saw Sansa talking to another boy but Tywin wasn’t his grandson.

_Tywin isn’t an idiotic schoolboy._

She couldn’t deny that the thought of bedding Tywin was so consuming that she felt her core tighten in need. She wanted to feel him deep inside her, something she hadn’t experienced until recently. She had always feared that sex would hurt and while Harry’s initial penetration did, it hadn’t been so bad afterward. Their coupling left something to be desired. When he pulled out of her Sansa had felt unfulfilled, unfinished like Harry hadn’t been _enough_. The feeling had haunted her. And then she remembered something Margaery had said.

_“Some men just don’t reach deep enough for sex to be pleasurable. Remember that Sansa, you want to find someone big.”_

Sansa had blanched at the time and Jeyne had cut in with a remark that size meant nothing if a man didn’t know how to use it. Sansa never understood what they meant but now that she had gotten a taste of sex it was almost all she could think about. 

Tywin was big, she concluded. He felt big in her hands and her mouth. There was an ache deep inside of her when she thought about it like she longed to be _full_. It was a depraved feeling and she blushed as she thought of it. Now she understood why Robb and Jon had been so obsessed with talking about girls and their...parts. Sansa felt like if she could, she would talk about Tywin’s attention for hours. 

**S: Good night, Tywin.**

It was a simple reply. Sansa wasn’t sure she could accurately or politely put her thoughts and wants into words so she settled for simple. 

. . .

Interning at Baratheon Industries was both fascinating and exhausting. Sansa had spent all morning working and when lunch finally came around she was tired. Her period had finally stopped and it was a relief to wake up no longer spotting. She wanted to give it another day before she texted Tywin, however, to be sure. 

She gripped her mug of tea and stared out the window. It had been an interesting morning. Sansa had come to work expecting it to be like any other day but it wasn’t.

She was immediately called into Stannis Baratheon’s office, something that hadn’t happened before. Sansa had been nervous. It was one thing seeing Stannis from a distance and sometimes in passing but it was entirely different to have his whole attention on her. Sansa recalled what Tywin had admitted and she had walked into his office with a blush and clammy hands. She would be mortified if he knew she had a crush on him and she hoped it wasn’t written plainly on her face as she looked at him. 

Stannis was handsome in a way all Baratheon men were but there was also a severeness to his looks that made him look cold and calculating. It was this severeness that helped give him the air of a man who was always in control. That had attracted Sansa in a way she hadn’t anticipated. 

“Miss Stark, as I’m sure you are aware, the reason the Baratheon internship is so coveted is because of the summer program,” he said, keeping eye contact with her. Sansa nodded. The Baratheon internship always ended with the summer program, where each intern was placed with a branch of the company to work on a particular project. Sansa was hoping to stay at the King’s Landing branch. She knew that the Reach dealt in agriculture as well as the North. She knew that King’s Landing, Lannisport, and Dragonstone dealt with the more financial aspects of Baratheon Industries but all the interns always hoped for the Stormlands branch. 

Sansa’s major was in Business and it was her goal to take over for her father at Stark Enterprises. Eddard Stark had hoped Robb would take on the mantle but Sansa knew Robb wasn’t about the family business and besides it was Sansa that always begged to go to work with her father when she was little.

“The reason _I’m_ talking to you and not Edric is because we’ve got three offers for you,” Stannis continued. Sansa blinked. She was aware that most of the other interns already got their placements but Mr. Barartheon was saying she had three choices? 

Edric Storm is the head of the internship program. A nice man who took his job seriously and it was thanks to him that the program was so successful. Though, there was a rumor that he was actually a Baratheon. She wasn’t sure she believed that but sometimes the way he smiled reminded her of Robert.

Sansa waited for Stannis to continue. She had learned quickly that Mr. Baratheon preferred to get to the point then be interrupted by platitudes.

“Our Lannisport division is currently working on a deal with Lannister Incorporated and you’ve been requested.” Sansa didn’t dare breathe. Lannister Incorporated? As in Tywin’s business? She tried to tie this offer in with what she knew of the Lannister patriarch but it didn’t make sense. Tywin Lannister, by his reputation, would never mix his personal life with work so the request didn’t make sense. 

“May I ask who requested me?” She asked. There was a tick in Stannis’s jaw and he seemed to be hesitant in answering her.

“Tyrion Lannister seems to think that you would benefit from working with Baratheon Industries on negotiations.” He was grinding his teeth and word around the office was that wasn’t a good thing. Sansa nodded and waited.

“The Eyrie has put in a request as well. Yohn Royce has been impressed with your résumé and your job performance and seems to think you would benefit from working on a project in partnership with Arryn Labs.” Sansa warmed at Stannis’s words. She liked Mr. Royce. He was always polite and always answered her questions. She smiled at the offer and wondered if working in the Eyrie for the summer might be enjoyable. 

_As long as I don’t have to see aunt Lysa._

“And finally, I think you would make a fine addition to Dragonstone.” Stannis shuffled some papers as he said this and Sansa froze. Dragonstone was Stannis’s branch, he worked there most of the year and only came to King’s Landing during the spring. She didn’t know what to say. It was said to be impossible to intern at Dragonstone. Stannis was very particular about his employees and Sansa hadn’t even considered the possibility. 

She prided herself on her mind, her grades, and her work ethic but at that moment she truly questioned whether she was up for it. Sure she had been at the top of her class since grade school but Sansa wasn’t blind to her looks or her Stark name. Was Stannis’s offer truly for her work or was it because of something else? Her mind raced and something in her mind nudged at her to _ask_ him but she couldn’t bring herself to. 

“May I have some time to think about it?” She asked. He looked up at her and stared at her for a moment before nodding.

“Edric needs to know your answer by May.” Mr. Baratheon looked as if he wanted to say more as he paused and looked at her. Sansa wanted to squirm under his scrutinization, hadn’t she complained about him not looking at her? His gaze made her spine tingle and she wondered if his touch would be as pleasurable as Tywin’s. “I want to...clarify, Miss Stark. I value honesty and efficiency. I’m aware that you were the one that caught the error in the financial reports from Essos. If the error hadn’t been caught it could have caused…problems. I’m also aware that of all the interns you are the only one who takes extra time at the office to review your work before submitting it. I know Dragonstone is not the most...glamorous locale but I truly think you would do well there.” It was the most she had heard Stannis speak since the presentation he gave. She searched his face and concluded that he was speaking the truth. He wasn’t wrong. Sansa was known for reviewing her work twice sometimes three times to make sure there were no errors, a habit she picked up when she was younger. 

“Thank you, Mr. Baratheon,” she said. He looked uncomfortable at her words and merely nodded before motioning towards the door. 

Sansa picked at her salad. She was still indecisive. Maybe she should call her father and get his opinion? Sansa sighed and bit her lip. Stannis was right, Dragonstone wasn’t the most glamorous but Sansa couldn’t dismiss it so easily not after everything Stannis said. She worked hard and maybe it was time she owned her value. 

. . .

_He was gently pulling at her locks, running his fingers across her scalp and down the back of her neck to her shoulder. She was gripping the pillow on either side of his head and trying her best to keep her hips moving. She wanted nothing more than to grind against him but his other hand held a tight grip on her butt and made her ride him thoroughly._

_Her thighs were quivering with need and exhaustion. The wet sounds coming from their coupling filled the room and made her desperate for release. He was taking his time with her, controlling her strokes, and not allowing her the climax she needed. She whined at the realization and put her hand on his chest, her fingers pulling lightly at his chest hair. He groaned at the sensation and the sound sent pleasant shivers down her spine._

_“Sansa.”_

She was shaken awake by Jeyne who was looking at her with concern. Sansa looked at her best friend and roommate and realized she must have just gotten back. Jeyne was dressed and her suitcase was by Sansa’s bedroom door.

“Sans, were you having a nightmare? You were whimpering,” Jeyne said. Sansa blushed and pulled on her covers. Her dream came back to her and Jeyne must have read it on her face for she broke into a wide grin. “Oh, a _good_ dream, huh?” She winked and left her room, grabbing her suitcase as she did. Sansa groaned and flung herself back onto her pillow. She had been dreaming about _sex_ with Tywin and she knew she shouldn’t have given in to her weakness the night before.

Sansa had been _curious_. Sure, she looked up certain...kinks when she signed up for Smit but she hadn’t _watched_ anything. She couldn’t talk to Margaery and messaging Jeyne wasn’t an option either. The NDA she signed made it impossible to talk to anyone and Sansa had wanted to _know_ more about sex. So she had looked up porn. She blushed, even more, thinking about it. It had felt very awkward watching porn and she cringed thinking about how _loud_ the women had been. Would she be that loud? She remembered the noises she made the last times Tywin and her were alone and buried her face into her pillow.

There was one thing that she was curious about than anything else she saw though. Would Tywin spread her legs and put his mouth... _there_?

Sansa pulled her covers over her head and tried not to think about it too much. Her dream had been pleasurable going by the wetness she could feel in between her legs but she still felt a bit nervous. Losing her maidenhead to Harry had been one thing but Tywin was _older_. She doubted he would just climb on top of her and start rutting against her. Isn’t that why she was attracted to seeing someone older? Because he would know how to satisfy her? Sansa reached for her phone.

**S: My period is over.**

. . .

It was the weekend before classes would start and Sansa was in Tywin’s black SUV on her way to a place outside of the city. He was already there and she was glad for the time to ready herself. It was a high-end exclusive Bed and Breakfast that Tywin assured her would be discrete. She felt a slight pang in her chest when she thought about how Tywin didn’t want to be with her in his home. She supposed she should be grateful for the arrangement since it allowed them to separate whatever they were doing and their real lives. 

She bit her lip and worried about the coming activity. What if she didn’t satisfy him? What if he decided once was enough and he never wanted to see her again? Sansa didn’t know if once would be enough for her. The two moments they shared had been consuming and passionate, she wanted anything he was willing to give to her. 

She chastised herself at that thought. Sansa wasn’t naive, she knew that giving that much power over to someone else could be disastrous. Her thoughts took a darker turn as she thought of the aunt she never got a chance to meet, Jon’s mother, Lyanna Stark. She had run away with an older man and when he left her, refused to marry her because he was _married_ , Lyanna had gone home and died in childbirth. Sansa had heard the story many times from her father as if his sister’s demise could be used to curb her and Arya’s more willful natures. It did bother Sansa. She was, thankfully, on birth control but the thought of possibly starting something with Tywin and then him _leaving_ her was more painful than the real breakup with Joff had been. 

Sansa shook her head and checked her reflection again. She shouldn’t get ahead of herself, there was no guarantee that she would see Tywin again after that weekend.

The place they were to stay reminded Sansa of Winterfell. It was surprisingly homey and in the middle of nowhere with vast orchards and what had to be extensive gardens. There were very few people around and even then they looked to be a part of the staff than actual guests. Sansa exited the SUV and was immediately escorted to the gardens where she was told Tywin was waiting for her. Her bags were taken and Sansa marveled at the beauty of the Bed and Breakfast. 

She spotted the Lannister patriarch easily and she felt her heart beat a bit faster as he walked towards her. They were the only ones outside and Sansa took the opportunity to kiss him. She didn’t know if it was because of her constant daydreams or if she was just that desperate but she wouldn’t have normally been so bold. He met her lips with equal fervor and she moaned at the way his hands gripped her hips. He pulled away from her and she whined at the separation. She blushed at the sound.

“All in due time, Miss Stark,” he whispered, turning her around so that he was pressed into her backside. She could feel his length against her and all she wanted was for him to take her to their room and have his way with her.

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for leaving kudos or commenting! It really does mean the world!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa reminiscing about the weekend | Day one of the weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: [nymqhadorax](https://nymqhadorax.tumblr.com/)

Sansa stared at the streetlamp across the street. It was raining and the light was shining through the moisture on the shop window. She had one hand wrapped around a steaming mug of coffee. Her cardigan was sliding off her shoulder again but she didn’t move to fix it. She was lost in thought and memories. Her laptop lay open and forgotten. 

. . .

Sansa had rubbed herself back into Tywin’s erection. If she had been desperate before, she was positively wanton now. It had been a long period and she just wanted him to follow through with his promise to have sex with her. He chuckled and kissed at the sensitive skin behind her ear. A moan escaped her without her permission and she blushed as she remembered they were outside in the open. Tywin continued for a few seconds before pulling away and leading her inside. 

Sansa didn’t even get a good look at her surroundings. Her gaze was firmly on Tywin and soon enough they were in a cozy elevator and he was kissing her. She threw her arms around his neck and enjoyed the way he had her pinned against the side. The elevator opened and they stepped out. Her hand was firmly in his now and her heart raced as he led her to a room. This was it. She was going to have sex with Tywin Lannister. 

She had trouble completely believing it before but now her mind was mush. Was this happening? Was she going to be ravished by her ex-boyfriend’s grandfather? She tried not to think about it too much but then he was kissing her again and the door was closed behind them and there was a bed. 

Sansa’s skin felt hot and she knew her panties were soaked. He was devouring her before she could even blink. She was moaning against his lips as his hands went from her waist to her backside. She couldn’t remember if anyone had ever grabbed her the way he did. His hands felt amazing on her and she wanted more. She started pulling off her clothes, wanting him to touch her. She wasn’t bleeding and she felt _wanted_. Tywin stood back to watch her undress and it made her both embarrassed and more aroused.

“Beautiful,” he said as soon as she dropped her underwear. She blushed and fought the urge to cover herself. “On the bed.” She moved to place herself across the bed while he began tugging at his tie and a button-up shirt. She watched him with interest. He was handsome as all the Lannister men were but there was something delicious about _him_. He was in control. He wanted her and she would let him have her. 

He undressed methodically and Sansa couldn’t help but think that she wouldn’t mind seeing that every night. His long fingers undoing every button, the sound of his belt being undone and the subsequent zipper. Her eyes greedily drank him in and then he was joining her on the bed. Everything had happened so fast and she could hear her heart beating.

He attacked her chest immediately and Sansa arched her back. He sucked one of her nipples and pawed at the other. The sensations went straight to her dripping core. She was reminded of her first encounter with him in that black SUV. She wanted him to touch her center. She could feel her wetness on her thighs. She moaned as he continued his ministrations. Her legs spread of their own accord and he slotted himself between them. The feeling of his hard cock against her slick folds had her clutching at his shoulders. He pulled away from her breasts and kissed up her neck. He sucked at her skin and Sansa knew he was leaving his mark. The thought excited her.

He was all hard muscle and she relished the weight of him on top of her. He pulled away and then reached down to grasp his erection. Sansa moaned as he hit her clit with the head of his cock several times and rubbed through her folds before notching himself against her opening. She gasped and arched her back at the feeling. He was big and she was wet but she knew it would probably take her a moment to adjust. She looked at him and he was looking at her. She couldn’t speak. She wasn’t sure if her voice would be steady and instead tried to silently implore him to be gentle and to take it slow. He kissed her then and she couldn’t help but get lost in the sensation.

He moved his hips forward slowly and Sansa could feel every delicious second of him filling her. It was an exquisite feeling, an itch that needed to be scratched. He was filling her deliciously and Sansa loved the feeling, craved it. She moaned and used her legs to pull his hips closer until his balls were flush against her. She sighed contentedly and peppered kisses against his neck. She would have missed the groan he emitted if she didn’t feel it against her lips. She smiled widely and moaned as he pulled back and thrust forward. 

They continued like that for what felt like hours and then he sat upon his knees and pushed her knees against her chest. She moaned loudly at the new angle and she could feel him deeper inside of her. The wet sounds emitting from their coupling made her core clench. Tywin groaned and increased the speed and power of his thrusts. Sansa thought she had never felt anything like it. Harry had pumped into her a dozen times and then came with a comical groan against her hair before climbing off of her. But Tywin had already been inside her longer. There was no competition. Tywin Lannister was the better lover. 

_Lover_. The word made Sansa’s heart skip and her chest expand hopefully. It was a marvel thought to want him to be her lover. But then she remembered who was above her. He would never commit to an actual relationship. Why would he? He was _Tywin Lannister_. She forced those thoughts away as Tywin began to rub her clit. She nearly screamed at the overstimulation. She held onto her knees in desperation. He was taking what he wanted and showing her the utmost pleasure at the same time. This was what she wanted. She wanted to know what it felt like to be ravished so thoroughly she saw stars.

She looked at the Lannister man above her and was surprised at the obvious display of emotions on his face. He wasn’t looking at her, his eyes were trained on where they were joined but she realized something at that moment. The moment of clarity made her think about how they got there. He had been just as desperate for her as she had been for him. The rush of their embrace, him leading her upstairs, and how quickly they were in bed. Sansa had never felt so _wanted_ and she clenched around him and peaked. She had squeezed her eyes so tight that she did see stars. Her body went taut and then she was falling into a sea of bliss. The wet sounds grew louder and Tywin groaned as she tightened around his cock. He thrust hard against her several more times before pulling out and coming across her stomach and chest. Sansa watched him and felt her center clench at the sight. She felt amazing. 

Tywin stood then and walked into another room before returning with a damp flannel. He gently and methodically cleaned her before himself and then went back to the other room. Sansa wasn’t sure if she had the energy yet to move and watched all of this with nervousness. 

He expressed wanting to stay with her for the entire weekend but would he ask her to leave? Had she been satisfactory? She ran her fingers along her stomach and thought of just how a moment ago his seed had been on her. Despite, what happened, he had marked her and she wasn’t sure she could go on without being in his bed. 

She wanted more than this though. She wanted to get to know him. She wanted...everything. She tried not to allow herself to get sad. She was almost sure he wouldn’t want the same but the way he had looked at her when she had arrived there…

She had a small sliver of hope. And it was that hope that she clung to as he re-emerged and climbed onto the bed next to her. He settled on his side facing her, still gloriously nude. His fingers immediately went to her skin. Lightly tracing lines against her arm and then her stomach. She watched him, content and sated, and then he met her eyes.

“We need to discuss the specifics of our arrangement,” he said. Sansa swallowed and tried not to panic. She wanted this, _so much_.

. . . 

Sansa sighed and sipped at her coffee. Their first time had been desperate and full of passion. She could still remember every detail with perfect clarity. She rubbed at the tender spot on her neck where she was still marked. Tywin had laved constant attention to the one spot until it was an angry purple. She smiled and looked at her laptop.

She had gone to the cafe to work on schoolwork but she couldn’t concentrate. Instead, the comprehensive NDA Tywin had sent her sat open and ready for her to read. She was putting it off, not quite sure what she wanted or what it would say. They had spoken briefly over the weekend about it but Sansa hadn’t worked up the nerve to suggest anything other than a physical relationship.

She frowned as she stared at the screen. She had expressed her initial concerns with the app, Smit, to Tywin only for him to inform her that the app itself had countless guidelines buried in its terms and conditions that protected its users against being ousted. If Tywin had “exposed” her as she had been worried about, it would have been within her rights to sue him and she would have won thanks to the app’s extensive failsafe. Sansa rarely agreed to anything without knowing full well what she was getting into but the countless pages of Smit’s terms and conditions had been too much for even her. 

She was grateful for it, however. And while she was temporarily protected by the NDA Tywin had her sign, she didn’t quite know what to expect this time around. The Lannister patriarch had mentioned some restrictions and amendments. He hadn’t called it another NDA exactly but something akin to a _contract_. Sansa stared at her laptop wearily. She supposed a contract was similar to a relationship. Wasn’t it? She chewed on her lip and looked away from her screen.

. . .

An hour after they coupled, Tywin had sent for dinner to be sent up to their room. Sansa had donned an elegant silk robe that he draped over her and he wore a similar one. She retreated to the washroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror. There were various bruises on her neck and her hips. She smiled at them. They weren’t too dark and they didn’t hurt but she felt blissfully worn out. Tywin had lived up to his unspoken promise. She smiled and giggled at the mark on her neck and quickly washed her face. 

When she stepped back into the bedroom, there was a large selection of food laid out. Tywin was on the phone and looked at her. He gestured towards the spread and she gingerly sat in one of the empty chairs. He was speaking lowly and with agitation, she wondered who he was talking to but she knew he was a busy man. She briefly feared that he would have to leave for some business-related reason but forced herself not to sadden. She wasn’t going to keep him from work, she knew how important it was. She thought of her future. When she graduated and started at her father’s company she knew she would be just as busy. 

“Do you think I don’t know every detail of my own company? Answer my question, Tyrion.” There was a sharp edge to Tywin’s voice that made her tense up. She resisted the urge to look at him and instead poured herself a glass of wine. She added some water and tried not to eavesdrop but it was difficult in the silence of the room. 

“My private life is none of your concern. Remember your place.” Tywin hung up and dropped his phone onto the table and sat unceremoniously. He wasn’t looking at her but out the window. It was dark and Sansa wondered how long they had been in bed. 

“Is everything alright?” she asked. She wanted to bite her tongue but she was concerned by the hard look on his face. Everyone knew that he had a strained relationship with his youngest child. His eyes flickered to her and she had to suppress the need to look away. 

“Tyrion wanted you to work with Lannister Incorporated.” He did that thing where it wasn’t really a question but more of a statement. Sansa wanted to flinch.

“I wasn’t going to do it,” she said breathlessly. She wasn’t. She had dismissed the offer from Lannisport when Stannis told her. She was leaning towards the Eyrie but she hadn’t had the chance to talk to her father yet. 

“Why not?” he asked. The question startled her. She looked at him with wide eyes and took a breath to organize her thoughts.

“I also got an offer to work in the Eyrie and at Dragonstone,” she replied reaching for the potatoes and asparagus. She chanced a glance at him and saw him gazing intently at her.

“Dragonstone,” he said raising an eyebrow and reaching for his glass of wine. Sansa flushed and nodded.

“I was leaning towards the Eyrie but wanted to ask my father for his opinion first,” she explained. She didn’t think she owed him an explanation but she didn’t want him to think she wanted someone else. Sure, she was attracted to Stannis but she didn’t know him the way she knew Tywin. There was something there, between them, she could feel it. She just hoped he did too. Tywin straightened in his seat and started reaching for the food as well. 

“Stannis rarely offers interns work at Dragonstone. It’d be foolish to dismiss the offer outright,” he said. Sansa agreed. 

“Did Joffrey really apply for the internship program?” she asked. It had surprised her to learn that he hadn’t been accepted. His father was CEO of Baratheon Industries, surely he would have been afforded special treatment even if he hadn’t qualified. Tywin looked at her and seemed to be searching her face for something. She looked back at him steadily unsure what he expected to see.

“Yes, he did. He didn’t qualify, however. His grades are abysmal and even his father couldn’t argue that he would do well at the company, not with his lifestyle.” Tywin had the same look on his face when Joffrey had approached them at the charity event. It was obvious that Tywin didn’t think too well of his grandson and Sansa couldn’t blame him. 

“How did you know I was in the internship program?” she asked. It had been on her mind ever since he brought it up. She reasoned that Tywin probably had looked her up. He had the resources to know everything about her life. That was just who he is. It wouldn’t surprise her and it didn’t bother her as much as it probably should. Tywin gave her a look that just confirmed her thoughts.

“As I am sure you are aware, my wife, Johanna, died some time ago. I rarely allow myself to indulge in such physical encounters and when I do, I do everything to ensure that my privacy is protected. I wouldn’t have contacted you if I didn’t think you could be trusted,” he explained. The sudden heat in his eyes made her squirm in her seat. She felt a bit sore but remembering what he felt like inside her made her core clench in need. It was a veiled compliment, but a compliment nonetheless. He thought she was trustworthy and that caused a fluttery feeling in her chest. She beamed at him and was pleased to see his small smile. 

“And it doesn’t bother you?” she suddenly asked. He looked at her to elaborate. “My age.” She didn’t know why she asked only that her curiosity got the better of her. She almost didn’t expect him to answer. 

“I could ask you the same thing,” he quipped giving her a playful look. She blushed and sipped at her watered-down wine. “Come here.” He pushed back his chair and motioned for her to join him. She stood on shaky legs and walked the short distance to him. He grabbed her so that she sat in his lap. His hand was on her waist and the other brushed her hair from her shoulder. He pulled her robe down and kissed at her exposed skin.

“I don’t make it a habit to contact young women but I admit to wanting to teach someone the joys of the flesh. More often than not that means finding someone decidedly younger. I was fortunate enough to have you fall into my lap,” he said. His voice made her want to moan and she just barely held herself back. He was admitting to what he wanted and she couldn’t blame him for it. Wasn’t that the exact reason she had been looking for an older man? 

“I thought it wasn’t real, seeing your picture on my phone. I couldn’t bring myself to decline. I wanted to know,” she said breathily. She didn’t want to tell him what he did to her. How he made her feel things that she had never felt. He made her feel alive and full of passion. Everything about him felt _right_ but she couldn’t tell him that. Not when her time with him was limited.

He kissed her then. She wanted him again and she smiled into their kiss as she realized that she could.

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took so long. I have three WIPs at the moment and two of them were unplanned. This and Masquerade started out as one-shots that I decided to expand. I took some time to work on Masquerade and then I got some unexpected houseguests that made it kind of difficult to find the time to sit down and write some smut lol.  
> Thankfully, things have slowed down and I finally found some time. Also, I've mentioned on some of the other fics that I live in a place that's kind of going through it because of the pandemic. Because of that, it's going to take time to get these chapters out. But, I expect to be working on another chapter immediately after this!  
> I really appreciate all the comments and kudos. This fic is officially my most popular fic and I am blown away by that. I really am so grateful and I appreciate all of you, thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after | Sansa finally reads the contract

Sansa’s thighs were spread wide and it was embarrassing when there wasn’t a body against her. Tywin was on his stomach and held her in a tight grip. Her core was on full display and she had to cover her eyes to fight the overwhelming embarrassment. Tywin let go of one thigh and tugged at her small cropping of red hair just above her center. Her hips lifted of their own accord and Tywin kissed at her inner thigh. He had been working at the same spot for so long that Sansa was sure he would leave a mark.

Then his hand quested down and he used one long finger to tap at her clit . She moaned at the sudden sensation and then he was spreading her open. She opened her eyes and nearly yelped at the image he made. Tywin Lannister was spreading her pussy and gazing at her intently. He looked briefly up at her before his mouth descended. Sansa moaned as he licked from her opening to her throbbing clit.

It was erotic and too much. Sansa had wondered if Tywin would be so bold but it was one thing to see this in porn and another to experience it. If anything, it seemed lewder. Tywin was flicking his tongue against her nub and the feeling had her wanting to squeeze her thighs together to make some pressure but Tywin had a firm grip on her. 

She knew she was unbelievably wet and it embarrassed her hearing the sound made when he thrust his tongue against her opening. She keened when he went back to her clit and slowly put a finger inside her. She was needy and she wanted _more_. It wasn’t enough. The feeling was pleasant against that small nub that she only ever rubbed herself but she had that empty feeling again. She wanted his cock. 

All thought left her when Tywin added another finger and went from flicking his tongue against her to full-on sucking her. Her hips would have lifted of their own accord but he had a firm grip on her and all Sansa could do was throw back her head in pleasure. She tried to cover her mouth, the sounds coming out of her were wanton but Tywin lifted his head and glared at her.

“I want to hear you,” he said sternly. Sansa forced herself to clutch at the bedsheets instead and tried to focus on the pleasure.

Tywin took her again that night after he made her come with his mouth. She had been overstimulated and worn out by the time the Lannister patriarch stopped his ministrations. She had curled into his side and fallen asleep with him stroking her hair.

It was a devastating contrast to the man she knew in the public eye. Who knew Tywin Lannister could be so gentle? She woke up to sunlight streaming through the window and Tywin was gone. She blinked sleep from her eyes and lifted her head to peer around the room. She heard the shower going and dropped her head back to the soft pillow. She didn’t know what he had planned for the day. Would they spend all day in their room? She felt her body respond to that thought but she also wanted to just spend time with him. Their dinner the previous evening had been pleasant. It was interesting getting to know this man. He had always been a prominent figure in Westeros and it was both exciting and daunting to be given his attention. 

Sansa reached for her phone and glanced at the screen to check for messages but she had none. There were many moments where she wanted to talk to Jeyne, to get her take on things that Tywin said or did. She knew their arrangement was one of need and discretion but the longer she spent in his presence the more she wanted more. She had gone on Smit thinking she could have a dalliance. She thought she could be that woman that could have a purely physical relationship but she wasn’t so sure. 

Tywin was a contradiction. She knew he was that hard man that everyone thought he was. She did not doubt that if she had met him in the boardroom he would have been just as ruthless as everyone said. She had seen how he treated his family. But Sansa couldn’t deny the passion that erupted from her when he kissed her or the warmth in her chest when he had stroked her hair. There was more to him, she knew there had to be.

How often had she heard people say that Tywin had been ruled by his wife? That while he was hard with everyone else it was Joanna Lannister that made him gentler? She felt a brief flash of jealousy then. He already had one great love, did she believe she could be another? She pulled the comforter to her chin and tried to push those thoughts away. She stared out the window and forced herself to just enjoy the moment. She would take this time with him and she would enjoy it. She needed to steel her heart because developing feelings for someone so detached would do nothing but bring heartbreak. Sansa could want and dream all she wanted but he never once indicated that he wanted anything more than her pleasure.

Tears escaped without her permission and she took a deep breath to steady herself. It was useless lamenting over what could be. She squeezed her eyes shut and let her mind drift to her work.

She needed to call her father. Ned Stark had taken more interest in her schooling as soon as she had shown interest in taking over the family business. He may have been disappointed when Robb revealed what he wanted but Sansa was the second oldest. She had proven herself more than capable and it warmed her to know that her father supported her. She knew there were still families in the North who didn’t like seeing women in positions of power. Families who believed more in their sons than their daughters. But not Ned Stark. Her father was available at all times of the day and night to help her. And she knew he went to all of Arya’s matches. After all, when Arya showed more interest in fencing than ballet it had been their father that had been the proudest. Sansa smiled thinking about her family and she felt much better by the time Tywin emerged from the shower. 

His gaze met hers and she blushed. She was naked and he was fully dressed. She saw a glint in his eyes that looked like amusement and then it was gone.

“We’ll have breakfast out on the terrace. Come down when you’re ready, I have a call to make,” he said, taking a moment to grab his phone. He didn’t look at her again as he left. Sansa stared after him. She stretched and pushed the comforter off. She padded to the bathroom and giggled at her reflection. Her marks from the day before grew after last night. She was particularly tender between her legs and she felt heat rise through her at the mark on her inner thigh. Tywin liked to mark her and Sansa was happy to let him. She started the water for a shower and hummed as she looked forward to the day.

. . .

Sansa stared at her empty mug of coffee. There was no use putting it off but she was worried about what the document would say. She knew, in her heart, she wanted _more_. And yet, she felt like she had no business wanting it. Tywin had been clear and upfront with her from the start. He didn’t want a relationship, why would he? He’d already been married once and had three children. What use did he have for another wife?

Sansa knew she wanted children, a lot of them. She wanted the whole dream. She wanted a loving husband, a beautiful home, and children. She grew up seeing the love between her parents. Who didn’t want to be loved?

Sansa sighed heavily and pulled her laptop towards her. He said the _contract_ was up for negotiations. She reminded herself that Tywin _wanted_ to see her again, in fact, he wanted to see her on a regular basis. That was the whole point. She forced her nerves to settle and started to read.

. . .

Sansa gazed around the terrace but there was no one else present except for the staff. She hadn’t seen any other guests at all. She sipped at her tea and looked at Tywin Lannister. He was still on the phone and looking quite agitated. She couldn’t hear him from where she was sitting but she was beginning to get familiar with his facial expressions. Breakfast was laid out just as dinner had been the night before and she couldn’t decide on what she wanted. Everything looked delicious.

Eventually, she settled on a plate of waffles topped with fruits, powdered sugar, and whipped cream. She nibbled on a cut-up grapefruit and scrolled through her social media. Arya posted a picture dressed in her full fencing uniform complete with a brand new epee sword. Sansa knew she was proficient in all three types of fencing swords but her sister was favoring the epee sword these days. She smiled realizing that the sword was a gift from a boy named Gendry. Arya had mentioned him a couple of times and each time her eyes seemed to light up. Even if her sister denied everything, Sansa knew she had a crush. It was hard to remember that Arya wasn’t a child anymore. She would be turning 18 soon and Sansa still thought of her as her annoying little sister. Maybe it was just that Arya had always been smaller than her. Either way, Sansa was fiercely protective of her. They didn’t have a lot in common but it didn’t change the fact that they were _sisters._

It was Arya that took her to play tennis when Joffrey broke up with her. She hadn’t played the sport since she’d been younger. Sansa hadn’t seen the point at the time but it became obvious as they played. The game helped her work out some frustration and the slight burn in her muscles has been pleasant afterward. They then went back to her apartment and cooked up a storm of comfort food. They watched some of Sansa’s favorite movies and even some of Arya’s horror movies. It had been a lovely day that had been needed. Sansa had never been more grateful for her little sister.

Sansa’s musings were cut short as Tywin took his seat. She heard him give a little huff as he put down his phone on the table and she wondered who he’d been talking to.

“Are we the only ones here?” She asked instead. Tywin was filling his plate and spared a glance at her before nodding.

“Yes, I requested that we be the only guests this weekend,” he explained. Sansa bit her lip and looked around again. It had to be incredibly expensive. “What are you thinking?”

“Isn’t that kind of pricey?” she blurted out. She knew it wasn’t polite to point it out but she didn’t how she felt about Tywin spending so much money to spend time with her. He gave her an amused look and shook his head.

“Not when I’m the owner,” he said as if that were obvious. Sansa did her best not to gape but wasn’t sure she managed. She knew Tywin was rich but it was one thing to know and another to witness it. The Bed and Breakfast was luxurious and Sansa had noted, more than once, the constant gold accents. Suddenly everything made sense. She let out an amused huff and finally cut into her waffles. The sun was pleasant on her skin and for a moment she marveled at how content she felt. 

“I would like to see you again,” Tywin said. Sansa looked at him and waited for him to elaborate, she felt tingly. “Weekly, if possible.” Sansa blushed and felt a shot of arousal surge through her. 

“Yes, I would like that,” she replied, unable to keep the smile from her face. She was practically beaming at him.

“I will send the revised NDA to you as well as an agreement regarding our arrangement,” he said, cutting his waffles. Sansa furrowed her brow as she chewed. Agreement?

“An agreement?” She ended up asking out loud. Tywin eyed her and nodded.

“Yes, think of it as more of a contract. There will be safeguards for you of course and there are things I am willing to negotiate on. It’s nothing too frivolous when I enter into these kinds of physical arrangements, it’s easier having something like this in place,” he calmly explained. Sansa was both elated and disappointed. On one hand, she was overjoyed that he wanted to see her every week but he was making it painfully obvious that theirs was a _physical_ relationship. Not even a relationship, he had said an _arrangement_. She forced a smile and did her best to enjoy the morning sunshine.

The rest of the weekend had been filled with sex and Tywin taking breaks to make calls. They had enjoyed more meals together and Sansa enjoyed those the most. She didn’t know if he was aware he was letting her get to know him but she never complained.

He told her about Casterly Rock and the love for his home was plain to see on his face. Sansa had only seen the famous castle from afar. Much of it was renovated to keep up with the times but the oldest structures were in good condition and Sansa knew that her best friend Jeyne, an archaeology major, would kill for a chance to study it. He also talked about Lannisport and only briefly touched on his family. Mostly, he spoke about his son, Jaime. There was evident pride there and Sansa had listened with rapt attention when the talk morphed into that of Lannister Incorporated. 

She knew her family’s business didn’t deal with Lannister Inc. and that was mostly because her father didn’t particularly like Tywin. How many times had she heard her father call Tywin cold and dishonorable? Sansa wondered what her father would say if he ever found out about Tywin and her. She had to force the thought away more than once, afraid that her family would judge her not only on her preference but her _choice._

Sansa went home feeling dreamy. She was blissfully exhausted and while crawling into bed was harder without Tywin there, she relished the soreness of her limbs and easily fell asleep.

. . .

Sansa packed up her things and hoped the barista couldn’t tell she was on the verge of tears. She didn’t know why she was quite so emotional about the whole thing. She surmised that it was perhaps because she really liked Tywin. He seemed perfect for her and there was a part of her that would always be all-in when it came to potential relationships. 

She had seriously thought she would eventually marry Joffrey but he never asked. Harry didn’t count and yet Sansa had imagined what it would be like to be in a committed relationship with him anyway. And now, Tywin. He ticked all the boxes for her and she knew she wanted a chance. A chance to see where a _relationship_ would go. It would be devastating when it ended but she honestly believed it was worth it.

The sex was amazing, sure, she could live every day of her life being touched by Tywin. He affected her differently, uniquely. It was with a slightly bitter laugh that she realized she was _smitten_. 

The tears came and Sansa angrily wiped them away. The _contract_ had been difficult to read. He wanted sex and nothing more. It was a purely private arrangement. They would tell no one. No one would ever know they ever had anything to do with each other. She would come to him at a time and place. She would leave at the end of the night. It was rather simple and yet the words stung at her heart. Everything about it had been _cold_. Her father’s words rang in her head. Tywin wanted a cold emotionless arrangement. Sansa couldn’t agree, she couldn’t. And if he was unwilling to compromise, to _listen_ to what she was willing to pitch then that was that. Sansa had warned herself to steel her heart and she hadn’t listened.

She texted Tywin that she wanted to meet to talk about the contact. She was going all in and it pained her to know that her weekend with Tywin would be the end. It was cruel to give her a taste of what could be only to thrust a cold document her way at the end of it. He would never agree to a relationship. He would let her go, probably with disappointment in her, and then move on. 

She got a reply when she got home.

**T: Friday at 5.**

Sansa didn’t know if she could handle waiting two days to sort this out but she also wanted the time. The time to figure out what she wanted from him. She wanted time to lay out her counter agreement. She wouldn’t go into their meeting unprepared even if she expected what the answer would be. 

**S: Perfect.**

Sansa got to work.

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this was so late. I truly struggled with this chapter. I knew where I wanted to go and what I wanted to write but I just could not get the words out, I blame my ADHD. But! I did finish it and I do have a clear direction of what I want to write and where I want to go with this story. This will never be abandoned and it will be finished, eventually. It won't be super long.  
> Again, sorry! I do love and appreciate every single one of you. I will forever be grateful :)  
> Tumblr: [nymqhadorax](https://nymqhadorax.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa talks to Jeyne | Makes a decision | And talks to Tywin about the contract

A scandal struck the day after Sansa read the contract. She had woken up to Jeyne shaking her awake and practically squealing into her ear. She blinked sleepily and tried not to cringe at the sound.

“You are not going to believe this!” Jeyne said thrusting her phone in Sansa’s face. She reeled back at the sudden movement and took the phone from Jeyne so she could see it properly. She blinked at the screen and couldn’t quite believe what she was reading.

It was the hottest gossip site and Sansa was staring at a picture of Walda Frey and Roose Bolton. The picture was very telling. Walda was hanging off of Roose Bolton’s arm and staring at him adoringly while he scowled at the camera. The caption indicated that the picture had been taken the previous night. She scrolled to read the title and cringed.

**_Roose Bolton Engaged to Young University Student_ **

The article went on to report that Roose Bolton had met university student, Walda Frey, through the popular dating app, Smit. It was filled with takes on the Bolton company and the boon that was Walda because of her father. There were many overtures about the age gap and the new trend of Smit and it’s very specific process. The article was subtly negative and one had to read between the lines to know that the writer was trying to emphasize the age gap. Sansa felt a small twinge of fear in her stomach. The comments were awful and many expressed their distaste of the relationship. 

For a moment, Sansa imagined the picture was of her and Tywin. There was excitement there and a warm feeling but there was also apprehension. Tywin was older than Roose Bolton and she was a Stark. She gave Jeyne back her phone and tried to breathe.

“I’m so happy for her! She seemed so happy the last time I spoke to her! I can’t believe they’re engaged! That was fast!” Jeyne was brimming with excitement but Sansa couldn’t share her enthusiasm. She was happy for the Frey girl but all Sansa could think about was what the headlines would look like if it ever got out that she was sleeping with Tywin Lannister.

“All those comments…” Sansa trailed off, hugging her knees. Jeyne looked at her and then sat down at once.

“They’re not all bad. There are quite a few that talk about how as long as they’re both consenting adults…”

“I’m seeing an older man.” Sansa didn’t know why she said it. She needed to say it out loud, she needed someone to know. She needed to make it real. One of her fears was that if she just kept it to herself, and things ended, would all of it just exist in her memory? Tywin made her feel like maybe love was real and not hopeless. She had felt so hopeless after Joffrey. But Tywin, he touched her like she was meant to be worshipped. He kissed her like she was all that mattered. And when he smiled at her, she felt like she could walk on air. Sansa hugged her knees tighter. All her fears felt very real and she didn’t know what to do. 

“Oh Sansa, I know,” Jeyne replied. She looked at Sansa with sympathy. Sansa gaped at her. 

“What?” Jeyne smiled.

“When I left for the break I noticed you standing outside the library. I was going to wave at you as I was leaving but I saw you climb into a black SUV. I only got a glimpse but well, it’s not like it’s hard to recognize the wealthiest man in Westeros.” Sansa didn’t know what to say. Jeyne had seen her and said nothing?

“Why didn’t you say anything?” She asked. Jeyne gave her a little rueful smile.

“I knew you would tell me when you were ready. You really think I didn’t notice how much you talk about Stannis. Or the last time we went to one of Arya’s matches and you practically stared at her coach the entire time?” Sansa didn’t think she had been so transparent.

“It’s not...normal, is it?” She voiced out loud. It was one of the things that ate at her. She couldn’t help but feel like her attraction to these men was unnatural. People frowned on age gaps, right? She knew her generation and younger were a bit more liberal but Sansa had been raised by Catelyn Stark.

How many times had she heard her mother complain about Aunt Lysa and her failed marriage? Her failed marriage to an older man, Jon Arryn. Sansa had heard her mother say that Lysa had been too young and Jon Arryn a dirty old man. Though, she always made sure not to say it around her father. 

She didn’t even want to think about what her father would say. If her mother always spoke about Aunt Lysa’s failed marriage then her father always spoke about her Aunt Lyanna. Both had been in age gap relationships and it hadn’t ended well for either of them. Sansa winced at that thought.

“I don’t think it matters as long as everything is legal and consensual. I mean, 16 and 26 is different from 26 and 36, isn’t it?” Jeyne tried to reassure. Sansa cringed. Her Aunt Lyanna had been 17. 

“Please don’t tell anyone. It’s complicated and I need time to figure it out,” she replied. She didn’t want to talk about it and she needed to start getting ready for work. Sansa also didn’t want to mention the NDA she signed. 

“Alright, of course. Just...please be careful.” Sansa nodded and Jeyne leaned in to hug her. Sansa welcomed it and did her best to relax. She had time to figure things out. Despite her fears and insecurities, she wanted to be with Tywin. She just needed to convince him that they could make it work.

. . .

“What are your options?”

“The Eyrie, Lannisport, and Dragonstone,” Sansa said. She bit her lip and waited.

“Well, the Eyrie, would that be Arryn Labs?” Ned Stark asked. 

“Yes, I would be working with Yohn Royce. I think it’s a solid option but…” Sansa trailed off. She knew the best choice for her career would be Dragonstone. She also knew that if she chose the Eyrie her mother would insist she stay with her Aunt Lysa even though the company she would be working with was owned by her Aunt’s ex-husband. 

“Dragonstone. Stannis is known for being picky about his employees, it’s a great opportunity,” her father finished for her. She knew it already but she wanted to talk to him. 

“I just...I’m worried that maybe he just offered it to me because of who I am,” Sansa blurted out. She tapped her fingers on the metal railing she was leaning on. 

“No, Sansa, Stannis isn’t like that. He chose you because you’re smart and a hard worker. You have talent and he knows it. That’s why he chose you,” her father’s voice softened and she smiled. 

“Okay, dad, thanks for listening. I think I know what I’m going to do,” she said. She glanced back inside and noted the time on the clock on the wall. Her lunch break was almost over.

“Alright, Sweet Pea, call me if you need anything. And I’m sure your mother would like to know what you decide on.” 

“Okay, bye dad,” she replied cringing at the thought of talking to her mother. She ended the call and sighed. 

She walked back into the building and made her way to Edric’s office. She knocked and waited.

“Come in!” She heard him yell through the door. She opened the door and smiled at Edric Storm.

“Sansa! Good afternoon! What can I do for you?” He asked brightly. 

“I’ve decided to go to Dragonstone for the summer.”

. . .

Friday came faster than Sansa anticipated. She looked herself over in the mirror and eyed her outfit critically. It was a blue sundress that had a low back. She kept her hair down in soft curls and light makeup. She was getting ready for a battle, to fight for what she wanted and what she felt. She didn’t want to dress too sexy, she didn’t want to use her looks as a weapon. And she didn’t want to dress too modest, guessing that Tywin would be able to sense what she was thinking if he saw her that way. So she settled for somewhere in between. The sundress was more her style anyway and she knew she would be in her element if she was comfortable.

Sansa clenched her hands into fists and tried to will her nervousness away. She couldn’t force Tywin to feel something he didn’t and she was more than ready to accept defeat if that was the case. But a part of her had to know, she _knew_ he was capable of more than just a cold relationship, she had felt it. She had seen it in his eyes and in the way he touched her. There had to be more. There just had to be. 

She grabbed her bag and left her apartment to the black SUV waiting outside. She had finally given in and told Tywin her address though she had a feeling that he already knew it. Jeyne was studying and had given her a small smile before she left. She wanted to tell her everything, she wanted to talk it out with someone to try and ascertain how she truly felt. 

Sansa wanted Tywin but there was a part of her that whispered, “ _do you?_ ” Did she want to be with Tywin or was she just desperate for a connection, for a partner, a _lover_? She had her counter-proposal ready but there was a part of her that was already claiming defeat. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach and she didn’t know how to stop it. 

Tywin’s driver didn’t speak to her and it was a bit off-putting. Was she just another face to him? She wondered what he thought of her if he thought of her at all. He pulled up to a large building and Sansa stared at it as she exited the SUV. Tywin’s apartment building was more of a skyscraper than anything. It looked daunting and Sansa pressed a hand to her stomach to try and calm herself. She walked through the doors and smiled at the man behind a desk. He asked for her name and who she was seeing and she tried not to fidget as he called Tywin. Soon he was smiling at her and gesturing towards the elevators while he told her what floor to get off on. 

Sansa patted at her hair as she took the elevator. She didn’t know what to expect. Would he be familiar like he’d been the past weekend or would he be all business since they would be discussing the contract? She hoped he would kiss her and hold her. She wanted to feel it again since it might be the last time.

There was only one apartment on the whole floor and she had to remind herself to breathe when Tywin opened the door. He didn’t smile but there was a softness to his face when he saw her. She beamed at him and immediately stepped into the vast apartment. It was decorated the way she expected it would be but she couldn’t detect any hint of personal features from Tywin himself. She supposed there wouldn’t be. Casterly Rock was probably a different story and Sansa longed to see it. 

“Would you like something to drink or should we begin?” Tywin walked ahead of her leading her to an opulent dining room set up for what was obviously a _business_ meeting. Sansa stopped dead in her tracks and he turned to face her. He eyed her curiously and she decided to be bold. 

She walked up to him, placed one hand on his chest, and kissed him. He kissed her back. It was a slow kiss with no rush and Sansa savored it. One of his hands went to her waist and she marveled at the feeling. Heat bloomed through her body and she wanted nothing more than to move things to the bedroom but she had a mission to accomplish and she wouldn’t allow this chance to pass her by. 

“Water will be fine,” she said huskily as she drew back. There was a quirk to his lips that made her smile and she made her way into the dining room and one of the chairs. She placed her bag beside her and pulled out her laptop. Tywin placed a bottle of water next to her and sat in the adjacent chair.

“You read the contract?” He started pulling out a small stack of papers. She nodded, twisting the cap off the water and taking a quick sip. 

“I did,” she replied, holding her breath for what was coming next.

“And?” He said a hint of impatience in his tone but his face was blank. She discreetly clenched her dress under the table and then folded her hands on top.

“I have decided that I can’t, in good conscience, sign this contract,” she allowed her statement to sink in and noted the minute way his body tensed and his eyes became cold.

“That is unfortunate,” he began, eyeing her critically. “If that is all…” he began to rise.

“I think I could love you,” she said. He stopped his ascent and stared at her. She couldn’t let him take control now that she had it. “I started on Smit wanting to have a physical relationship, you know I am attracted to older men. Older than me, at least. I never once imagined in my wildest dreams that you would be a possibility. It’s outrageous and scandalous and I will admit that excited me. But the more I have spent in your presence the more I can’t help but want more, feel more. This contract,” she gestured at the stack of papers with annoyance, “it’s _cold_ and unfeeling. I want more with you, I wish to show you _we_ could be more. If you want me to sign a contract, fine, but don’t throw feelings off the table. Because I think I could love you. And if that is completely out of the realm of possibility then okay, I’ll leave and you never have to hear from me again. I have enjoyed our brief time together.” She stood ready for his rejection.

“You’re right,” he said. She stopped putting her laptop away and looked at him. He was sitting now and glaring at her. Her chest tightened and the sinking feeling in her stomach intensified. “ _Cold_ and unfeeling. I never wanted anything more from you than pleasure, you have deluded yourself. But, I should have known, shouldn’t I? Sansa Stark, innocent and pristine, have you ever heard the word no? Oh, that’s right, you have. I thought my grandson was an idiot for throwing you away but no, I see why. You ask for too much.” His fist hit the table and Sansa jumped at the sudden movement. This was the Great Lion she always heard about. This was Tywin Lannister. “Get out.”

Sansa grabbed her bag and walked around the table. Her stomach was in knots and her chest throbbed painfully.

“Joffrey is the one that is cold and unfeeling. He never treated me with anything but cruelty. I thought...I had hoped that you were different. But I see now, everyone is right about you.” She felt too empty for tears and she took a few more steps. “I’ll adhere to the NDA, you won’t hear from me again. Goodbye, Tywin.” She showed herself out and rode the elevator back down. She didn’t fully break down until she was back home. Jeyne was already asleep and Sansa didn’t feel like talking anyway. 

She was naive to believe that Tywin was different. His words replayed in her head until she was too tired to keep crying. How could he be so cruel? To say that _Joffrey was right_? She shook her head. The look on his face when he had told her to get out was still fresh in her mind. She told herself that he wouldn’t fall for her but she hadn’t listened. 

Sansa fell into a fitful sleep.

. . .

The days passed with a blur. School and her internship had taken over her life again. More and more students were talking about Smit and all it did was remind Sansa of what could have been. She hadn’t seen Harry again and then she heard that he decided to stay in the Eyrie. She was glad about it.

She was preparing for the summer and her stay in Dragonstone. She was glad the company had apartments available for employees and that she didn’t have to spend the entire summer in a hotel room. She had looked into Dragonstone and though, there wasn’t much to do, there was still plenty to see. The old Targaryen castle was a popular tourist attraction and Jeyne made her promise to check it out and take pictures. 

Sansa was moving on even if her days felt a little empty. The littlest things reminded her of Tywin. It was enough to drive her mad. But she persevered. She was a Stark.

Then the day came when the news reported Margaery and Joffrey’s engagement. Sansa was long past feeling anything for Joffrey. No, it was the look in Margaery’s eyes that bothered Sansa. The picture circulating was meant to be the official engagement photo but Sansa couldn’t help but feel like her former friend was unhappy. 

Her thoughts were cut short, however, when Professor Baelish joined her. She was sitting outside on campus studying for her finals. Thankfully, she had already taken his final and she had been looking forward to not seeing him again. He was relocating to the university in the Vale.

“May I sit?” He asked. Sansa nodded. She hated that she had to be polite. “You did well on your final.”

“Yes, thank you.” She didn’t know what to say and she didn’t know what he wanted. He smiled at her but it felt fake.

“You know I own The Mocking(bird),” he said. Sansa didn’t understand what he was trying to say. The Mocking(bird) was the hottest gossip site, the one that had posted that awful article about Roose Bolton and Walda Frey. She nodded. “I was rather surprised when I received this picture.”

Sansa took the photo he offered to her and stiffened. It was a grainy photo but the two people in it were unmistakable. It was her and Tywin at the Bed and Breakfast. It must have been when they had breakfast on the terrace for Sansa was smiling with a forkful of waffles. The look on Tywin’s face was warm and relaxed. The image made Sansa’s stomach flip.

“Now, I wonder what everyone will say when they see this. The infamous Tywin Lannister with the Northern princess, it’ll cause quite the _scandal_ ,” the word rolled off his tongue as he snatched the photo away from her. Sansa wanted to threaten him with lawyers but all she could think about was how this was the man that made a move on his student.

“What do you want?” She asked, swallowing and trying not to show how discomfited she felt. He smiled lasciviously at her.

“A date,” he replied, putting the picture away. Sansa couldn’t believe the nerve of him. 

“Can I have some time to think about it?” She asked worriedly. She tried to make herself seem small and unsure. She saw the moment he softened to her and he nodded.

“Of course, I’ll give you a week to think about it.” He smiled and gently cupped her chin briefly before leaving. Sansa looked around and thanked whatever gods there were that there was no one around. She grabbed her phone and called the one person she knew could help.

“Miss Stark, I believe the last time we spoke you said I would never hear from you again.” Sansa had missed that voice more than she realized. But she couldn’t think about that, not when Petyr Baelish had a picture of her and Tywin.

“Petyr Baelish has a picture of us, Tywin. He just blackmailed me with it.” She bit her lip in worry. If he didn’t help her, she would have to go to her father and that was the last resort. Tywin was silent on the other end.

“I’ll take care of it.” He hung up. Sansa sighed in relief but the ball of worry in her gut was still there. What was he going to do?

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life has been taken over by an active stray kitten lol. Literally, my days are filled with taking care of my family's new kitten while also making sure our two other adult cats are taken care of. And in between, I've been helping my little brother with online school and trying to get some sleep because the kitten likes to sleep on me lol. Writing has been a struggle since I can't seem to focus long enough to write consecutively. But I got this done! And it didn't take a full month, this time, progress! I think I'm going to focus on this story until it's done before I go back to work on Masquerade just because I keep confusing myself with the storylines. I hope you guys like this! And obviously, I'm not going to leave things between these two like this, we just have to get through some things first :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin _deals_ with Baelish | Sansa goes to Dragonstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa/Tywin is still endgame!

Sansa didn’t have to wait long to find out what Tywin would do. She woke up the next morning to Jeyne shaking her awake, once again. She had her phone opened onto King’s Landing News and showed her a startling article. Petyr Baelish was arrested for assault, blackmail, and pandering. Sansa couldn’t believe it but the picture shown only confirmed the article. Professor Baelish was in handcuffs and being escorted off the school campus by police officers. She quickly skimmed it.

He ran an illegal brothel through his nightclubs which were owned under an alias and it was alleged that he even had a few underage girls working for him. The more Sansa read the more she felt sick. 

A small part of her wondered if it was true. Did Tywin _know_ all this information and was just waiting to use it? Or had he somehow made it up? She didn’t think Tywin was capable of that but she heard rumors. She couldn’t read anymore and gave the phone back to Jeyne. Her friend was talking nonstop and Sansa had lost track as soon as she saw the article.

“...can you believe it? And he was our teacher! It’s disgusting! How could they let someone like that teach here?” Jeyne was upset. Sansa didn’t know what to say. All she could think about was how Professor Baelish had taken an interest in her, made a move, and then tried to blackmail her into dating him. Would he have been satisfied with just a date? Or would he have demanded more from her? Sansa felt like she might throw up and had to put her head between her knees to center herself.

“Sansa?” Jeyne had stopped her tirade and sat on the bed to rub her back. She just needed a moment. “Oh, I’m sorry, I just got all worked up. I didn’t even think about what he did to you. Are you okay?” 

Sansa lifted her head, took a deep breath, and nodded. She wiped at her eyes and willed her stomach to settle but she still felt nauseous.

“Yeah, I just...it’s a lot. I can’t believe it...and to think he wanted...I just need a moment. I feel sick,” she replied. Jeyne fussed over her and left to find some stomach medicine and to make some tea. Sansa reached for her phone.

**S: Is it true?**

She had to ask him. She had to know. She didn’t care what she said before about not talking to him. She had to know if it was true. Her head was reeling at the news. It was one thing to think he was just a pervert but another to realize she could have been in actual danger. 

**T: Yes.**

Sansa let out a shaky breath. She couldn’t help but feel like she had dodged a literal bullet. Would he have tried to hurt her? Would he have tried to turn her into one of those poor girls? Sansa’s head was spinning with the what if’s. 

**S: Thank you.**

Despite how she felt now, she knew it was because of Tywin that Professor Baelish was arrested. He couldn’t hurt her, not from jail. And she knew in her gut that Tywin wouldn’t let that picture of them see the light of day. 

He didn’t text back and she didn’t expect him to. Sansa let Jeyne fuss over her and eventually, she felt better. She had received several phone calls from her mother but had ignored them. 

She remembered how her aunt Lysa said he was a childhood friend and she remembered her mother mention him as well. She didn’t want to know what her mother had to say. Sansa had a feeling that her mother didn’t believe the news. 

She only answered her phone when it was her father.

“Hey, Sweet Pea, your mother’s been trying to call you,” Ned Stark said. Sansa immediately recognized that he sounded tense. She sighed.

“I know,” she replied. There was no point in making up an excuse.

“She’s beside herself. She thinks the news is lying.” Her father didn’t sound convinced and she was grateful for that. 

“They’re not.” She wanted to say more but she bit her lip. She wanted to tell her dad everything but she was afraid to. 

“Did he...did he try anything with you?” Her father asked. Sansa was a bit stunned by the question. The article hadn’t implied Baelish was preying on his students. She waited too long to answer and heard a loud bang on the other end. “I’ll kill him.”

“No, Dad, he tried to flirt with me once but nothing happened and I made it clear that I didn’t want that. I handled it, okay? Please, don’t tell mum. I just...I’m fine. Okay?” She was on the verge of tears. Nothing had happened besides the blackmail but that had been taken care of. There was no point in dwelling on it. He was in jail and his reputation was quickly going up in flames with the “latest updates” releasing online. More and more of his exploits were being aired out and Sansa didn’t see any way he could recover from this. She heard her father sigh.

“I won’t say anything right now but in time, you know you’ll have to tell her,” he said. Sansa closed her eyes. She knew he was right but with her mum’s reaction to the news, she knew there was no way she was going to listen right now. 

“I know, thank you, Dad. Look, I’m still packing for Dragonstone and with everything going on, I just need some time to myself. Just tell mum I’m busy and that I’ll be by this Sunday for dinner and that she doesn’t have to worry about me. You guys are only forty-five minutes away, and I still have a couple of finals to take. Don’t worry about me,” she pleaded. She hoped her father understood that she just needed space. She was afraid that her mother might stop by and see her in person and the last thing she wanted was to talk about Professor Baelish. 

“Alright, but if you need anything you know you can call me, right?” he asked. He sounded so sincere that Sansa was at risk of crying. She nodded to herself.

“Yeah, I know, Dad,” she replied. Her dad offered more reassurances and then they hung up. She stared at her phone and couldn’t help but feel warm that her dad cared so much. She sipped at the peppermint tea Jeyne brought her and looked over at her open suitcase. There was nothing to do about Baelish, Tywin had taken care of it. All she could focus on was moving on.

. . .

Summer came faster than she expected. She had passed all her classes with flying colors excluding Baelish’s class. The school had put his classes for the semester on hold, pending review, while he was on trial. She was waiting to see what KLU would do about it but wasn’t too worried. 

The dinner with her family had gone as normally as it always did except for her mother ranting about the news and “lies” about her childhood friend. Suddenly, Petyr Baelish wasn’t some old acquaintance. Sansa heard more and more stories from her mother about him than she ever had before and she wondered at that. Why didn’t her mother talk about him so much before? Sansa had done her best to just nod her head and eat her food. There was nothing to say. Her dad kept eyeing her whenever someone tried to change the subject only for Catelyn to go right back to her tirade. Sansa kept shaking her head at him and tried to ask Arya about her finals.

Jeyne was staying in King’s Landing for the summer, working at a famous boutique owned by Oberyn Martell. She would be taking care of their apartment while Sansa was in Dragonstone. She sent some of her bags ahead of time and took a boat to Dragonstone. Flying was an option but a scarce one considering the constant poor weather that surrounded the island. They only ever had a few flights available a year. Sansa was no stranger to traveling by boat and didn’t mind what others considered a burden. In fact, the almost constant groaning of several other passengers was getting on her nerves and had to move outside where there were fewer people.

Sansa thought Dragonstone wasn’t so bad. She had heard many people complain at the constant gloom that seemed to surround the island but Sansa found it almost beautiful in contrast to the dark rocks. The sea was angrier than most places she had been but not much more than she knew the coast of the Stormlands could be. The ruins were everywhere she looked, a scenic and melancholic reminder of what the island used to be. A Targaryen castle loomed in the background, visible from anywhere on the island. There were remnants of dragon statues on almost every street, some taken care of and others crumbling. Sansa thought it was all romantically gothic and she knew Jeyne would be salivating over it.

_Maybe I should invite Jeyne to stay for a weekend._

Her first night in Dragonstone was strangely calming. It was like all her worries and everything that happened drifted away with the rain. Sansa felt more like herself than she had in months. She was looking forward to work. She texted Arya and Jeyne. And she made sure to call her dad to let him know she was safely in Dragonstone. 

Arya had talked about the road trip she planned with her friends. She had conveniently failed to inform their mother that all her friends were male and it was the only reason she had been allowed to go. Sansa wasn’t worried, she knew her friends and Arya could take care of herself despite what their mother thought.

Jeyne gushed about her first day of work. Sansa knew Jeyne appreciated fashion and Oberyn Martell was one of the best fashion designers in Westeros. She spoke about the summer fashions and how she had spoken briefly to Loras Tyrell who had come into the shop. Despite what happened with Margaery, Sansa was still friendly with Loras if only because he was constantly at Baratheon Industries visiting Renly. Jeyne told her about how he was concerned for Margaery. Apparently, the engagement between her and Joffrey wasn’t going well. Sansa wanted to reach out to her ex-friend but didn’t know if her messages would be welcome. It weighed heavily on her mind but in the end, decided not to. Margaery had a strong support system in the form of her family and Sansa didn’t know what she could do to help the situation. She had told Margaery about Joffrey and she still stayed with him.

Her father gave her some updates on the company and asked about her trip. Sansa was still avoiding talking to her mother.

Her first day of work challenged Sansa more than ever and it had been incredibly exhausting. And yet, Sansa went home feeling oddly content and invigorated. The many spare hours she spent at her family’s company helped her immensely with the bulk of her work. Many of the Dragonstone employees seemed to be impressed by her knowledge and it almost made her beam with pride. 

Stannis was always in and out of his office and seemed just as busy there as he had been in King’s Landing. He was welcoming and it was obvious to Sansa that he was more comfortable in his own domain. Free from Robert and Renly, he seemed less tense and less prone to grinding his teeth. Sansa had always thought it must be a painful habit.

Several weeks went by in much the same manner and Sansa was...happy. Working at the Dragonstone branch of Baratheon Industries just solidified her choice to take over for her father. She loved it. She often worked late into the night. She enjoyed being at the office and while the others lamented at the constant rain, Sansa found it soothed her. 

“It’s late.” Sansa spun around in her seat, startled at the sudden voice. Stannis stood in the doorway to the conference room Sansa was working in. She enjoyed the room because of its big windows and could be found there when the room wasn’t occupied.

“I know. I was just getting some work done before I left,” she said. It was probably an obvious statement but Sansa felt nervous. She hadn’t been alone with Stannis since King’s Landing when she had been sleeping with Tywin. She blinked and forced her mind away from the Lannister patriarch. 

“It is nice how the office feels at night, quiet. I don’t blame you for staying longer,” he said. He leaned against the doorframe and gazed out the windows. Sansa had to agree with him. It was one of her favorite things about Dragonstone. She nodded absentmindedly as she followed his gaze. “I spoke to your father yesterday.” 

“Oh?” She replied. She hadn’t been aware that her father was speaking to Stannis. Was it for business or?

“He asked how you were doing.” Sansa blushed and resisted the urge to groan. 

“I’m sorry. He worries and…” Stannis held up a hand and shook his head. There was a hint of a smile on his face that had her feeling less embarrassed.

“It’s fine. I understand. If it’s any consolation, I told him you were doing well,” he said. Sansa felt a fluttering in her chest at his words. Did Stannis Baratheon ever freely dole out praise? She couldn’t help but smile.

“Thank you, sir,” she said. He nodded. There was a comfortable silence and then he straightened. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Miss Stark,” he said. There was a softness to his voice that surprised her. He sounded both tired and oddly placid. She remembered how he often sounded on the edge of agitation in King’s Landing and at other times coldly indifferent. She waved at him as he left. She turned back to the windows. There was an odd sensation in her chest, a feeling of fondness for someone... _new_. She didn’t know how to describe it. It reminded her of how she would feel when Arya did something kind. Or when her old boyfriend Podrick had written her a poem. She sat there for what felt like hours contemplating the feeling.

. . .

It was a rare day of bright sunshine when Sansa walked down the street from her temporary apartment and to the coffee shop she frequented. She grabbed a vanilla iced latte and a lemon square. She was determined to spend her Saturday walking around the city and ultimately to her favorite pier.

She found some trinkets for Arya and Jeyne. She got a small sword made from the volcanic glass found around the island for Arya, the seller called it dragonglass even though they both knew it was just another name for obsidian. She also found a lovely photobook of the architecture found on the island and featured a whole history on Dragonstone, the castle, and the Targaryens for Jeyne. For herself, she found a lovely iridescent scarf and a necklace made from obsidian. It was a relaxing day and much needed.

Sansa leaned against the railing on the pier closest to the Dragonstone castle. It was a nice area with little shops and restaurants. It was one of her favorite places to go on her days off. It was scenic and offered many places to just sit and think. It was also where she went when she felt overwhelmed.

Baelish continued to be all over the news and all it did was remind her of Smit and Tywin. She felt like she had moved on but there was a feeling she got whenever she thought of him. She would remember their brief time together and felt...sad. Sometimes all she needed was time to think about it and then she’d feel better. And other times she allowed herself to wallow in what could have been. As the days went by the less she thought of him.

“Miss Stark?” Sansa looked to her left and smiled.

“Mr. Baratheon,” she greeted. He was dressed down from his usual suits and it was odd seeing him that way. She had only ever seen him once in a casual setting and he’d still worn a jacket and tie. He was carrying several bags and Sansa figured he must have been taking advantage of the sun as well.

“Stannis,” he said. Sansa arched an eyebrow. “We’re not in the office.” She nodded.

“Sansa,” she offered. He nodded and joined her leaning against the railing. They both looked out over the water. 

“Shopping?” He asked, gesturing at her bags. She nodded.

“Yeah, you as well?” She replied, gesturing to his own bags. He let out a quick chuckle that surprised her and he nodded. They were quiet again but it was a comfortable silence. Sansa was starting to notice that just being around him seemed to make her feel comfortable. There was still an underlying current of nervousness but it wasn’t as pronounced. It was a marvel feeling, a feeling that reminded her of home and how she’d feel helping her mother in their glass garden. Maybe it was her but either way, she liked it.

“What do you think of Dragonstone?” He asked. She took a deep breath and considered the question.

“I like it. All I’ve heard about this place is how gloomy it is but there’s a peacefulness here I wasn’t expecting. Maybe it’s the gothic atmosphere or maybe it’s the rain but it all feels strangely romantic. I think my friend Jeyne would love it here,” she concluded. Stannis was staring at her like he was stunned that she actually liked the place. She laughed at his expression. “I enjoy gothic novels so maybe that’s why I like it here.” 

“I understand what you mean. I hated it when I first came here. I was working at the Stormlands branch when Robert sent me here. He said he thought it was time Renly took over and he wanted to expand. I resented him for it but I admit that I prefer it here than King’s Landing. Storm’s End will always be my home.” It was the most Sansa had heard him speak about something that wasn’t work. He stared out at the water like he hadn’t just opened himself up to her. There was a magnetism to him that made her want to hear more. He glanced at her. “I’m glad you like it here. I admit to worrying that you might find it boring and dreadful.” Sansa smiled and shrugged.

“I knew where I was going the moment you offered it to me. Like you said, it’s not the most glamorous locale but I think it has its charm,” she replied. There was a quirk to his lips that looked like he was almost smiling and she couldn’t help but smile wider at him. They both looked back to the water and lapsed into a comfortable silence.

. . .

Everything was going well and Sansa felt hopeful for the future. She was finding herself talking more and more with Stannis on her downtime and found she genuinely enjoyed his company. There was no underlying anxiety about what he wanted or what he thought of her and she found it refreshing. When was the last time she just got to _know_ someone? It was a Friday when Sansa questioned her luck.

The day started with another scandalous article. There was a picture of a bruised Margaery and a yelling Joffrey being escorted by police. The article said Joffrey was arrested for assault and battery. Sansa was so horrified by the article that she felt nauseous for most of the morning. She wanted to call Margaery but didn’t know if she would even pick up. Finally, she decided to call when she got off work. She was worried. She quickly texted Loras to ask if she was okay and was grateful that he texted her back. Margaery was fine but shaken up and angry. Joffrey messed up when he decided to mess with the Tyrell family. Sansa wondered how Cersei and Robert were going to handle this. And that made her think about Tywin. Was he handling this situation? She didn’t even want to think about how Stannis was doing. It was no secret that he was always in charge of putting out fires when it came to the Baratheon family. She was prepared not to see Stannis at all that day knowing he would be busy with this latest scandal. She thought that was the worse the day could get and then she went to work.

The office was busy and Sansa had gotten a headache at the flurry of people running about and she knew that it was worse than the article had put it. She focused on her work and hoped things were being resolved. It was in the afternoon that Sansa met Detective Seaworth. He asked her a question when she confirmed she was Sansa Stark.

“Do you know Petyr Baelish?”

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is thank you and apologize for the long wait. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I promise to work on the next chapter immediately. I appreciate all of you so much.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa speaks to Detective Seaworth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long wait, I know. I am very sorry. The muse has been absolutely absent when it comes to this story but thankfully I got inspired last night and here we are!

Sansa blinked and didn’t know what to say but she was saved from answering.

“Detective Seaworth,” she heard. She turned in her seat to see Stannis. He shook hands with the Detective.

“Stannis,” the Detective replied. Sansa looked between them and got the feeling that they knew each other. Stannis was his usual business self but there was a tension to him that made her worry. Why was Detective Seaworth asking her about Baelish?

“What are you doing here?” Stannis asked looking between her and the Detective. 

“I’m here to speak with Miss Stark.” Sansa wanted to say that they could talk outside but she felt off-kilter. All she could think about was how she should probably call her dad for a lawyer. Was the Detective there because someone told him that she was connected to Baelish or did Baelish say something?

“Perhaps, we can move this to one of our conference rooms?” Stannis offered, gesturing to one of the conference rooms that wasn’t opaque. Detective Seaworth thankfully nodded and they all moved to the room. Sansa sat down in one of the office chairs and tried not to show how nervous she felt. Stannis closed the door. “Now, what is this about?”

Sansa bit her lip.

“I need to ask Miss Stark a few questions regarding a case I’m working on,” Detective Seaworth answered. Stannis stared at him for a moment.

“Davos, Miss Stark works for me. If she needs help…” 

“I’ll answer your questions, Detective,” Sansa blurted out. Both men looked at her and she did her best to not let her nervousness overtake her. She didn’t know what he wanted to know but she wasn’t going to lie. The last thing she wanted was for this to be made into something bigger than it probably was and it wasn’t like Sansa was guilty of anything.

“Stannis?” The man named Davos asked. Stannis relaxed his stance and that must have meant something to Mr. Seaworth for he turned to her.

“Do you know Petyr Baelish?” he asked again. Sansa did her best not to look at Stannis.

“Yes, he was one of my professors at KLU this past semester,” she answered. It was the truth. She just hoped he didn’t ask any overly personal questions. She thought of the picture Professor Baelish had of her and Tywin. She didn’t think she could say anything about her time with Tywin Lannister but she wasn’t sure.

_ Maybe a lawyer isn’t a bad idea. _

“Are you aware of the charges against him?”

“Yes, I read the news.”

“I’ve questioned numerous people regarding Petyr Baelish and it has come to my knowledge that you two were close?” Sansa wanted to scoff and ask him who told him that.

“I wouldn’t say that,” she answered. Detective Seaworth looked at her questioningly and knew he wanted her to elaborate but she really didn’t want to. 

“What would you say?” He asked. Sansa took a deep breath and placed her hands in her lap. She desperately wanted to pick at her nails, a nervous habit from her youth. She didn’t want to tell him about what Baelish did. She glanced at Stannis. 

“Perhaps, Miss Stark can come by the precinct after her work. You know the order of these situations, Detective Seaworth, I don’t think she should say any more until she’s had time to consult a lawyer.” The two men looked at each other as if they were having a silent conversation. And then finally Detective Seaworth turned to her.

“Is that what you want, Miss Stark?” He asked. Sansa nodded. She was willing to tell the Detective about her experience with Petyr Baelish but she really needed to talk to a lawyer to see if it was possible and she also wanted to message Tywin.

“Yes. I think it would be best,” she replied. He nodded and made an exit, being polite enough to say goodbye. Sansa let out a breath when he left and felt much better.

“I know someone who can help you. She is in town for another matter but she owes me a favor or two.”

“I appreciate the help but I’m sure I can do this on my own,” she said. She didn’t feel right about Stannis helping her. She should be able to handle this on her own. She couldn’t always rely on others to deal with these kinds of situations. If she is to be the future of Stark Enterprises then she had to learn.

“You don’t have to. I understand that you are capable of handling this on your own but I want to help.” He looked so sincere that Sansa found herself nodding. He nodded back at her and pulled out his phone. She stood and paced a little. It wasn’t that she was guilty of anything, it was just she didn’t want this Detective to make a big deal out of something that didn’t seem important. Baelish was a creep but he hadn’t done anything to add to the investigation unless...unless the Detective knew about the blackmail. Had he come across the photo of her and Tywin? Sansa felt her chest fill with ice.

Stannis gave her the rest of the day off so that she could meet with the lawyer. She was given the direction for a small coffee shop downtown. It was small but crowded, it was obvious that they had loyal customers and the line went all the way outside and around the building. Sansa skipped the line and walked inside to look for the woman that Stannis said could help her.

“Miss Stark!” A small woman with black hair and in a black pantsuit waved to her. Sansa weaved through the crowd. She shook hands with the woman and sat. “It’s nice to meet you, Miss Stark. My name is Helen Yore, Stannis told me you could use some help?” 

“Yes,” Sansa replied, unsure where to start. Helen smiled gently at her and that helped her feel a little better. Maybe it was the coffee shop or maybe it was Helen but there was a warm atmosphere that made Sansa feel like she was safe. And that made her feel better about telling this woman about Petyr Baelish and Tywin.

“Well, Stannis told me that Detective Seaworth wants to question you about the Baelish case in King’s Landing. I’ll tell you what I know. Baelish’s crimes span everywhere and not just in King’s Landing. I know that there is a massive amount of people working on this case from several different precincts, Dragonstone being one of them. That is most likely why Detective Seaworth is approaching you and I have to say that I know most of the people working on this case and he’s the one you want to deal with, the rest suck. And I don’t say that lightly.” Sansa couldn’t help but smile at that. Helen looked young but she knew that if she was working with Stannis that she was good. 

She had a round face that was inviting and high cheekbones that made her seem severe at times but the more she spoke the more that Sansa felt like she could trust her. And so Sansa pulled out her laptop and showed her the NDA with Tywin. She told her story from start to finish and by the end of it, Sansa felt like a weight had left her. She felt freer and she couldn’t believe how long she wanted to tell someone about Tywin, someone that wasn’t Arya or Jeyne. Helen had been understanding and didn’t judge Sansa at all. Helen had found the workaround in the agreement that would allow her to speak with Detective Seaworth and also would afford her privacy for giving any information she had.

They finished their coffee (tea for Sansa) and headed to the precinct.

“Miss Stark will answer all your questions and give her own experience with Petyr Baelish but anything she says will not be used in court and her name will not be used in the Baelish case.” Sansa thought that would be shot down but was surprised to see Detective Seaworth agreeing. Helen had held the Detective in a cold stare the whole time and when he agreed to her terms, she smiled brightly and sat down beside her. Sansa was slightly in awe of her. 

“I can assure you that we have no intention of dragging Miss Stark into this case if she doesn’t want to be. I just want to get a clearer picture of some claims that several people have made including Petyr Baelish himself. Is that alright?” Seaworth asked. Sansa nodded and braced herself for his questions.

“Did you have a relationship with Petyr Baelish?” Sansa felt sick.

“Besides that of a teacher and student, no.”

“Is it true that he blackmailed you?” Sansa felt her stomach swoop and looked at Helen. Helen nodded. 

“Petyr Baelish was my professor and once he tried to make a move on me at school but I turned him down and he didn’t press it. I didn’t report it because it wasn’t anything overly invasive other than an unwanted touch and he stopped once I made it clear that I wasn’t interested. I then later entered into a relationship with someone with whom I have a non-disclosure agreement. Our relationship was brief and when it ended Baelish approached me with a picture of us together. He threatened to release the photo on a gossip website he claimed to own if I didn’t go on a date with him. The next day he was arrested and I believed that I didn’t have to worry about it and since nothing happened, I didn’t see the point in reporting it,” Sansa said. She had rehearsed it with Helen and they agreed that she wouldn’t mention Tywin unless necessary. Detective Seaworth looked at her for a moment and then sighed deeply. 

“I’ve seen the picture.” Panic flooded her senses and for a moment she left the room. She was still sitting there but her mind wasn’t. All she could think about was what would happen if the picture was released. She felt a hand on her arm and came back. Helen was looking at her with concern. “But all copies of the photo have disappeared and we’re not pursuing that aspect of the case. I wanted to question you to make sure Petyr Baelish didn’t do anything to cause harm to you, Miss Stark. I apologize if I’ve alarmed you by visiting you today. Thank you for coming in and answering my questions. You can go,” he said. He smiled at her and Sansa believed him. He’d been all business but the feeling in the room changed and Sansa felt like she could leave knowing that she didn’t have to worry. 

Helen clapped her on the back and for a moment Sansa wasn’t alone in knowing that she didn’t have to worry about her reputation or Tywin’s. It was a relief. 

“Can I ask you one more question?” He asked once they stood. She nodded and watched his smile wane. “Why did you choose not to say anything? To the school and the police? Baelish is a dangerous man, he could have done worse if he wanted to.” There was concern laced with his voice and Sansa believed this man cared about her well-being even though they didn’t know each other. She grimaced.

“I’m a Stark. There’s more at stake than my well-being.” It was an incredibly unsatisfying answer even to her ears but it was true. She didn’t doubt that her father would have handled it but she didn’t want to be the cause of a scandal. She tried not to think about her mother. Davos Seaworth smiled sadly at her and gestured toward the door. They walked out. Helen turned to her outside of the precinct.

“I’m glad I could help, Davos is a good egg. I just want you to know Sansa that your worth is more than that of a Stark, you shouldn’t have to put your name before your well-being. Please remember that.” Helen left with a gentle touch on her arm. Sansa mulled the words in her mind. She knew at her core that she was right but it wasn’t that simple. It warmed her to know that people did care though. She smiled and went home.

Once she got home she threw off her shoes and called Stannis.

“Hello,” he answered. Sansa smiled.

“Thank you.” There was silence and Sansa took the moment to pull off her stockings.

“You’re welcome. Get some rest, Sansa, and we’ll see you Monday.” 

“See you Monday, Stannis.” She was still smiling when the call ended and she fell into her bed with relief and exhaustion. She felt like she had dodged a bullet. She gripped her phone and bit her lip. She knew that the photo ‘disappearing’ could only mean one thing and she didn’t know how she felt about it. The warm tingling feeling she felt calling Stannis dissipated into something heavy and disorienting. 

**S: I spoke to a Detective today, and heard that a certain photo disappeared.**

Sansa waited with an unbearable weight on her chest. What was it about Tywin that made her feel like she was losing her mind? He elicited such overwhelming emotions in her and she didn’t know how to cope with them.

**T: An agreement goes both ways.**

She wanted to throw her phone. There was a yearning in her that she hadn’t felt in weeks and it was swallowing her. She took a deep breath and resisted the urge to say more. She was moving on and she knew that Tywin was a lost cause. He would never open up to her and besides, she already tried. To have him mention the NDA was like a slap to the face for her.

**T: I protect what’s mine. And that includes our time together.**

Sansa stared at her phone screen and let herself fall into a heavy abyss. Maybe it was just the day she had but she felt like she was being pulled underwater and she was struggling to surface. She hadn’t felt this sad in a while and she cursed herself for feeling it. She still wanted Tywin and that realization hurt. She was doing so well but she felt like she was constantly being pulled back. She pushed her phone under her pillow and curled up on her side away from it. She wasn’t going to respond and she allowed herself to remember her small time with Tywin Lannister. Squeezing her eyes shut didn’t stop the flow of tears but the effort tired her and she slowly fell asleep.

. . .

Sansa slept for most of Friday evening and only had enough energy to make herself a small pot of chicken and rice soup. She glared at her phone and clicked on the latest period drama on Netflix. She was getting ready for bed when she realized she’d completely forgot to call Margaery. Still glaring at her phone she decided to wait until the next day.

Sansa’s dreams were plagued by nightmares. But she couldn’t remember them and she figured it was probably a blessing since she woke up feeling so out of sorts. She messaged Jeyne when she woke up and briefly told her everything. It was with relief that her best friend told her she was coming to Dragonstone, no ifs, and, or buts. Sansa felt better knowing this and got ready for the day. Her bed was calling to her but she refused to give in. She wouldn’t allow herself to wallow over Tywin, not again.

She heated up some of her leftover soup and sat down at her kitchen table to call her former friend.

She sighed heavily and dialed the number.

“Sansa?” Margaery’s voice came over the phone. She sounded like her old self and no longer the woman she had seen at the charity event.

“Hi, Margaery,” she replied, not really knowing what to say.

“I guess you heard.”

“I just want to know how you’re doing.” Sansa bit her lip. She was concerned for her and she just hoped that Margaery knew she was sincere. Marg sighed.

“I’m fine, all things considered. I’m at Highgarden with the family. Grandmother is livid. I knew what he was, I just thought he wouldn’t do it to me,” she said. Sansa understood and she once thought the same thing. It was a blessing that she got out of it before it escalated but she knew it was a close thing. There was a silence. “I’m sorry, Sansa.”

“No, it doesn’t matter. I just...I was worried about you. No matter what happened between us, I never wanted you to get hurt. You don’t deserve that.” It was true. No matter how betrayed or hurt Sansa was she didn’t believe that Margaery deserved this. She heard a sniffle.

“I’m fine. Thank you for calling.” Sansa nodded to herself.

“Take care, Margaery. Just know that you have my support.” Margaery did, in this at least. Sansa was unsure if they’d ever be friends again but she did care for Margaery.

“Thanks, Sans.”

“Bye, Marg.” The line ended and Sansa felt better knowing that Margaery was safe and okay. 

. . . 

The weekend with Jeyne was great and much needed. They went to all the sights that Sansa knew Jeyne would love and she was right. It was a much-needed girl’s weekend and when her best friend went home Sunday evening she felt better. 

She only had a couple of weeks left in Dragonstone and her internship would be over but she could see herself coming back to visit. It truly was one of a kind. 

She went to bed with thoughts of the dark island and the dark-haired man who made her feel warm and anchored. In her dreams, she floated above dark waters, the risk of drowning diminished.

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And to everyone who comments, kudos, and bookmarks, I appreciate you all so much! I hope everyone is doing okay.


End file.
